15 and Pregnant
by Centon4Eva
Summary: John is 15 and pregnant. Who's the father of the baby? You'll have to read and find out. Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. There will be several OC's in this story. **

**9/10/2012 3:45 PM**

"Oh god. No, no, no, no, no. Please no. I'm...I'm to young. This...this can't be happening to me. Fuck!" I yell as loud as I can. I look at the pregnancy test again, and my stomach drops for the second time in the last couple of minutes.

"What...what am I going to do? I'm...I'm to young. I...I can't...oh shit." I say as I set the pregnancy test down on the counter and run over to the toilet. I drop to my knees in front of it and start emptying the contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. A couple of minutes later, I am done throwing up, and after flushing the toilet, I stand up and walk over to the sink.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yell as I start crying.

**Two Hours Later: 5:45 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Go away!" I yell.

"John...are you ok buddy? I heard crying and..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him. **(A.N. John has been crying for the last two hours; but his Dad just got home a couple of minutes ago. He went upstairs to look for John, and he heard crying, so yeah.) **

"Go away!" I yell again.

"John...come on buddy. Open the door. Please. Please." My Dad says. A few seconds later...I get out of bed and make my way over to the door. I open it and then run back to my bed and lie down.

"Johnny. What's wrong buddy? Why are you crying?" My Dad asks me.

"I...I can't tell you Daddy." I say.

"Why not buddy?" My Dad asks me.

"I'm...I'm scared of...of what...you...you might do to me if...if I tell you...my...my secrete." I say.

"Oh buddy. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, and...and you know you can tell my anything, so what is it buddy? Did you get into a fight at school or something?" My Dad asks me. I shake my head no. A few seconds later...my Dad sits down on the bed and I roll over so I can look at him.

"I'm...I'm pregnant Daddy." I mumble.

"What? You're going to have to speak up buddy. I can't hear you when you mumble." My Dad says.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." I say.

"You're...preg...pregnant?" My Dad asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Oh...oh my god. How...how could this happen? I...I..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm...I'm so, so, so sorry Daddy. I'm sorry." I say as I put my head down.

"Oh buddy. I...I don't know what to say right now. I...I thought I raised you better than that. I mean, I...I told you to...to use protection when you had sex and..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"We...we did use protection Daddy; but...but the condom broke, and...and I...I didn't have enough money to buy...to buy the morning after pill. I...I know I should have told you; but...but I was scared that you would kill me. I..." Befoer I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"I...I wouldn't have killed you buddy. I might have thrown you over my knee and spanked you until your ass turned red; but I wouldn't have killed you." My Dad says as I start to laugh.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I say.

"I know you are buddy. Do...do you know if...if you want to...to keep it?" My Dad asks me.

"What...what do you mean?" I ask my Dad.

"Do...do you want to get an abortion? Or do..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"No...no Daddy. I...I don't want to get an abortion. I...I want to have this baby. Please Daddy. Don't...don't make my get an abortion. Please...please." I say.

"I...I can't force you to get an abortion Johnny, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. I...I want...I want to have this baby, and...and I want to take care of it. I..." Before I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"Taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work buddy. I'm...I'm willing to help you take care of it; but...but I'm...I'm not always going to be there to help you buddy. You know that right?" My Dad asks me.

"I...I know Daddy. I...I hope Randy doesn't...doesn't freak out when I tell him that I'm pregnant." I say.

"I...I hope so too buddy. Can...can I talk to you about something?" My Dad asks me.

"Sure Daddy." I say.

"What...what are you going to do after you have the baby? I mean, what are you going to do about school? I don't want you to drop out so you can take care of the baby. I want you to get a good education and..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Can...can we cross that bridge when the time comes?" I ask my Dad.

"Sure buddy. I'm...I'm going to call the doctor in the morning and schedule an appointment for you, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say.

"Are you hungry?" My Dad asks me.

"I...I don't feel like eating right now. I...I threw up a couple of hours ago, and my tummy still hurts a little bit." I say.

"You should eat something buddy. It's not good for you or the baby to skip a meal, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"Come on. Let's head down to the kitchen and I'll cook us some dinner, ok?" My Dad asks me. I shake my head yes. After standing up, my Dad helps me stand up and the two of us make our way out of my bedroom and few seconds later...we arrive in the kitchen. I sit down at the table and let out a groan.

"You ok buddy?" My Dad asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask my Dad.

"You just groaned." My Dad says.

"Oh, sorry." I say.

"It's ok buddy. What do you want to eat?" My Dad asks me.

"Ah...pasta." I say.

"Do you want anything else to eat?" My Dad asks me.

"Ah...nope. Oh wait, I want garlic bread and...and ice cream." I say.

"Ok buddy. Why don't you go watch some TV. I'll bring you your dinner when it's done cooking, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say. I stand up and make my way into the living room. I plop down on the couch, pick up the remote, and turn the TV on. I turn the channel to ESPN 2, and a WNBA game is on. The Mercury are playing The Storm and The Mercury are up, 32-27. There is 5:45 left in the second quarter.

"What are you watching buddy?" My Dad yells.

"I'm watching a WNBA game!" I yell back.

"That's cool. Who's playing?" My Dad yells.

"The Phoenix Mercury and The Seattle Storm!" I yell.

"Who's winning?" My Dad yells.

"The Mercury!" I yell.

"What's the score?" My Dad yells.

"Ah...36-30!" I yell.

"Awesome! Your dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, ok buddy?" My Dad yells.

"Ok!" I yell. _I wonder how my Dad's team is looking this year. _My Dad is the head Women's Basketball Coach at University of Washington. He also teaches Economics 135. When he travels with the team, the student teacher takes over and when my Dad gets back, he starts teaching again. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense.) **

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:12 PM**

"Here you go buddy. One large bowl of spaghetti and two pieces of garlic bread." My Dad says as he hands be a bowl of spaghetti.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad says as he sits down next to me.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

After finishing my homework, I strip down to my boxers, brush my teeth, and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. Wooooooooo, another Centon story. I love this pairing. Tomorrow, John is going to tell Randy that he is pregnant. Oh, and Randy and John are only 15. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. In this story, Randy and John's birthday aren't in April. Just saying. Oh, and Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) is John's Dad. I'm gonna make up names for Randy's parents. **

**9/11/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. My stomach hurts; but I don't have to throw up, which is a good thing. I threw up twice last night. After taking off my boxers, I throw them into the dirty clothes hamper and walk over to the shower. After turning the water on, I walk over to the toilet, pee, and after washing my hands, I step into the shower and start cleaning off. A few minutes later...I turn the water off and step out of the shower. After grabbing a towel off of the towel rack, I dry myself off, wrap the towel around myself, exit the bathroom, and make my way over to my dresser. After grabbing some clothes out of the dresser drawers, I get dressed, grab my backpack, exit my bedroom, and start walking towards the stairs. A few seconds later...I arrive in the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy. What ya makin?" I ask my Dad.

"I am making waffles, scrambled eggs, and sausage links." My Dad says.

"Mmmmmm, sounds good Daddy." I say as I walk over to the kitchen table and sit down.

"Can I ask you something buddy?" My Dad asks me.

"Sure Dad." I say.

"Why...why did you decide to take a pregnancy test yesterday?" My Dad asks me. _I knew this question was coming; but I'm not prepared to answer it. Ah...here goes nothing. _

"Before yesterday, I had thrown up like...eight times in a period of three days, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"Oh son...why didn't you tell me?" My Dad asks me.

"I...I didn't want you to worry about me Daddy." I say.

"I...I understand; but in the future, can you tell me when you're feeling sick?" My Dad asks me.

"Sure Daddy. Anyways, I told one of my friends Mickie that I had been throwing up, and she asked me if I had ever had sex with Randy, and I said yes, and she was like, "Maybe you should take a pregnancy test." and I was like, "Do you actually think I could be pregnant?" and she said yes...anyways, that's why I decided to take a pregnancy test yesterday." I say.

"Have...have you and Randy had sex more than once?" My Dad asks me.

"Ah...no. We were both freaked out about the condom breaking two months ago, that we both decided to not have sex for a while." I say.

"That's good. Anyways, I'm going to call Dr. McMahon's office at 9:00 and schedule you an appointment to see her, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say.

"I'll sent you a text message with the appointment date and time after I call her office, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:50 AM**

"Here you go buddy. Two waffles with strawberries and whip cream, scrambled eggs, and two sausage links. Oh, and a glass of orange juice." My Dad says as he sets a plate of food and a glass of orange juice down in front of me.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad says. After he fixes himself a plate, he sits down next to me and starts eating.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

"Have a good day at school buddy. I love you." My Dad says.

"I love you too Dad. I'll see you tonight, ok?" I ask my Dad.

"Ok. Bye." My Dad says.

"Bye." I say as I open the door, grab my back pack, close the door and after putting my back pack on, I start walking towards the front of the school.

"Johnny baby...wait up!" I hear Randy yell. I stop walking and turn around. A few seconds later...Randy walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Hey baby." Randy says.

"Hey." I say tiredly.

"Are you ok baby? You sound tired." Randy says.

"That's because I am tired. I didn't sleep that good last night." I say.

"I'm sorry baby." Randy says as he gives me a kiss.

"Can...can I tell you something Randy?" I ask Randy. _It's now or never. _**(A.N. I figured I'll just have John tell Randy before school starts. Idk why though. Oh well.)**

"Sure baby." Randy says.

"You...you know how we had sex a couple of months ago, and the condom broke?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah, why?" Randy asks me.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." I say.

"You're what?" Randy yells.

"I'm pregnant Randy." I say.

"Oh my god. This...this can't be happening. Are you sure your pregnant?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah. I...I took a pregnancy test last night and...and the test came back positive." I say.

"Oh god no. I...fuck. I'm too young to be a father John. Fuck. Please...please tell me that you're going to have an abortion." Randy says.

"What? No...I am not going to have an abortion. I want to have this child Randy, and if you're not willing to be a father to the baby, then we're through." I say angrilly as I turn around and start running. Tears start falling down my face.

**A.N. Sorry about the short chapter. I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Most colleges start in late September; but let's pretend that University of Washington started school on the forth of September. Oh, and John's already a patient at Dr. McMahon's office, so that's why he doesn't have to give him all of his information. **

I run all the way to the bathroom that's a few feet away from the entrance of the school. I throw open the door and run inside. I walk over to the first stall, open it, and step into the stall. After closing and locking the door, I take off my back pack, set it down, sit down on the toilet, put my head in my hands, and start crying harder.

"So...so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I say as I start hitting my head. A few seconds later..._knock! knock! knock!_

"Go away." I say.

"John, it's me Randy. We...we need to talk baby. Can...can you open the door for me please?" Randy asks me.

"No." I say.

"John...come on baby. We really need to talk. Can you open the door...please. Please." Randy says. I stand up and open the door. Randy steps into the stall and I put my head down, so I don't have to look at him.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out. I'm...I'm scared baby, and..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I...I know you are Randy. I'm scared too. I have a baby inside of me, and in seven or so months, the baby is going to come out of me, and...and you and I are going to be Daddies whether we like it or not." I say.

"I...I know. What...what are we going to do baby? We're only 15. We're to young to have kids. How...how is this going to work? Like, are you going to drop out of school, so you can take care of the kid? Or are you going to hire a babysitter to take care of the baby while you're at school? I..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Why...why the hell are you talking like you're not going to be a part of the babies life? Hah Randy. Why are you asking me what "I" am going to do? Why don't you start asking me what "we're" going to do? I mean, for fucks sake Randy. This is your baby too." I say angrily as I start to rub my tummy.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I really am. I just...fuck. Ok, what are "we" going to do when the baby gets here? Are "we" going to drop out of school, so we can take care of the baby? Or are "we" going to hire a babysitter to take care of the baby while "we're" at school? What are "we" going to do baby?" Randy asks me.

"I...I don't know baby. Can...can we cross that bridge when the time comes?" I ask Randy.

"Sure. Have...have you told your Dad yet?" Randy asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Did he freak out?" Randy asks me.

"Kind of." I say.

"I think my brother is going to flip out when I tell him that I got you pregnant." Randy says. Randy's brother Steve, is his legal guardian. There parents died a couple of years ago in an automobile accident. Steve is 23.

"Your brother isn't that mean...is he?" I ask Randy. Randy shakes his head yes. I roll my eyes and give Randy a kiss. Steve is one of the nicest guys I know. He goes to school at University of Washington. He's in there school of medicine. Randy's parents were pretty rich, and in the will that the both of them had written up, it said that Randy and Steve get to split the money; but Randy doesn't get to touch his until he is 18. Steve and Randy's names are both on the account; but Steve is the only one that can touch the money. Luckily, Steve only uses Randy's money when Randy needs something. Randy gets an allowance of 100 dollars a week. I get an allowance of 50 dollars a week. **(Randy's brother is Sting. Sting's real name is Steve.) **

"I'm sorry." Randy says.

"Me too. I really like you Randy, and I want you to be in the babies life, ok?" I ask Randy.

"Ok Johnny. I really like you too baby." Randy says as he gives me a kiss.

"Are we going to be ok?" I ask Randy. Randy shakes his head yes.

"Good." I say as I give him a kiss.

"Does this mean that we can have sex now?" Randy asks me.

"Randy." I scold.

"What? You're pregnant, so we don't have to worry about breaking another condom..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I'll ask the doctor about sex at my appointment, ok?" I ask Randy.

"Ok. When is your appointment?" Randy asks me. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Is that the first bell? Or the second bell?" I ask Randy.

"I think that was the first." Randy says.

"Oh, ok. Anyways...my Dad is going to call the doctor at 9:00 and schedule an appointment for me, ok?" I ask Randy.

"Ok. I gotta get to class; but I'll see you at lunch, ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok." I say. After Randy gives me a kiss, he exits the stall, and a few seconds later, I hear the bathroom door close. _Shit! I really, really, really hope no one heard the conversation Randy and I just had. Oh wait, no one ever uses this bathroom. Phew. _If someone did hear the conversation that Randy and I just had, they probably wouldn't tell anyone about it, because the students at my school, don't really like to spread rumors. Oh, and quite a few students are pregnant at my school, so another kid getting pregnant wouldn't really surprise anybody. **(A.N. I hope the last few sentences made sense.) **

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:58 AM**

After washing my face off, I exited the bathroom and made my way to my math class, and now, I am sitting at my desk in the back of the class. My friend Mickie is on one side of me and her girlfriend Tara is on the other side of me, and the three of us are talking.

"Did you take a pregnancy test last night?" Mickie whispers.

"Yeah." I whisper back.

"Was it positive? Or negative?" Mickie whispers.

"Positive." I whisper back.

"Oh my god. Wow...ah...wow." Mickie says rather loudly.

"Mickie." I scold.

"Sorry. I...ah...what did your Dad say?" Mickie whispers.

"Well..." A couple of minutes later, I am done telling Mickie and Tara what my Dad and Randy said about me being pregnant.

"I'm glad that they're both ok with it." Mickie says.

"Me too." I say. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Mr. Terry walks over to the door and after Rob and Robbie walk through the door, he closes it. **(A.N. Mr. Terry is Rob Terry from TNA.) **

"You two have detention." Mr. Terry says.

"What? Why?" Rob asks Mr. Terry.

"I was kidding." Mr. Terry says.

"Oh thank god." Rob says. After Rob and Robbie sit down, Mr. Terry takes roll, walks over to his desk, sets the roll sheet down, walks over to the over head, and turns it on.

"Oh shit." I say as I stand up and run over to the trash can. I drop to my knees next to it and start throwing up.

"Ahhhhhh gross." I hear several students say. A few seconds later...someone starts rubbing my back. I manage to quit throwing up long enough to raise my head, turn it, and smile at Mickie. She's the one that's rubbing my back. Mr. Terry is standing next to her. After smiling at Mickie for like, two seconds, I go back to throwing up.

"Can someone go get the nurse please?" Mr. Terry asks the students.

"I will!" Someone yells.

"Ok." Mr. Terry says.

"No...no Mr. Terry. John doesn't need the nurse. He will be ok in a couple of seconds. Right John?" Mickie asks me. I shake my head yes.

"I really think he should see the nurse. What if he..." Before Mr. Terry can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I'm...I'm pregnant Mr. Terry. That's...that's why I'm throwing up." I say as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh Johnny. I'm sorry buddy. Do...do you want me to get you anything?" Mr. Terry asks me.

"Water." I mumble.

"Ok." Mr. Terry says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:15 AM**

I sat by the trash can until my nausea went away, and after rinsing my mouth out with the water Mr. Terry gave me, I threw the half empty cup of water into the trash can, stood up, and made my way over to the sink that is in the room. After washing my hands, I dried them, and walked over to my desk and sat down. Now, I am reading over page 40 in my math book.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:26 AM**

After Mickie, Tara, and I put our math books and math binders into our back packs, we exited the class room and started walking down the hall. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and smile. I have one un-read text message. I open the message and start reading. **(A.N. John put his phone on silent before he went into class. Oh, and Mickie, Tara, and John have the same classes.) **

"What ya doing?" Mickie asks me.

"I'm reading a text message from my Dad." I say.

"What's it say?" Mickie asks me.

"Ah...it says that I have an appointment at 5:30 today at Dr. McMahon's office." I say as I get out of the message and put my phone back in my pocket. It also said that my Dad won't be able to take me. Luckily Dr. McMahon's office is a couple of blocks away from our house.

"Can I come?" Mickie and Tara ask me at the same time.

"Ah...sure." I say.

"Yay!" Tara and Mickie say in unison. I roll my eyes at the both of them.

"What time are you guys going to come over tonight?" I ask Mickie and Tara.

"Ah...how does 4:45 sound?" Mickie asks me.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Good." Mickie says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:05 AM**

Mickie, Tara, and I parted ways after history class. Right now, I am standing in front of my locker. After opening my locker, I put my back pack away, close my locker, and turn around. I lean my head against my locker and close my eyes. I'm tired, and my stomach hurts. A couple of minutes later...

"Hey baby. Are you ok?" Randy asks me. I shake my head no.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to go get the nurse for you?" Randy asks me. I shake my head no again.

"Just leave me be for a few seconds." I say.

"Ok." Randy says.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 11:09 AM**

I open my eyes and let out a groan.

"Are you ok now?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Good." Randy says. He tries to kiss me; but I lift my hand up, and lightly push him away from me.

"I...I threw up a few hours ago baby, and I didn't brush my teeth afterwards." I say.

"O...ok. Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Randy asks me.

"I'm not hungry." I say.

"You should eat something baby." Randy says. I roll my eyes.

"You sound like my Dad." I say. Randy rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on baby. Let's go get you some soup...or bread...or something." Randy says.

"Ok." I mumble. Randy interlaces our hands and we start walking towards the cafeteria. Once in the cafeteria, we get some food, (I get chicken noodle soup, a piece of bread, and some butter, and Randy gets two slices of cheese pizza and a salad.) and after Randy pays for the food, we buy a couple of sodas from the vending machine and sit down at a table. A few minutes later...a comfortable silence comes to an end. I finished my bowl of soup and the piece of bread. I still have half of a bottle of 7-Up left.

"I...I told my brother." Randy says as I almost spit out the soda in my mouth.

"You did what?" I ask Randy.

"I told my brother. At first, he was kind of mad; but after talking for a couple of minutes, he calmed down. He...he told me that he will support us every step of the way." Randy says.

"That's...that's good." I say.

"Yeah...yeah it is." Randy says.

"Oooooh, my Dad texted me earlier." I say.

"Ah...that's cool." Randy says. He sounds confused. _Stupid John. Tell him why your Dad texted you. _

"He...he texted me to tell me that I have an appointment today at 5:30. Do you think you can make it?" I ask Randy.

"5:30?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Yeah...I think I can make it. Are we going to walk there or take a taxi?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...walk. The doctors office is only a couple of blocks away from my house." I say.

"Ok. What time to you want me to come over?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...how does 4:45 sound? That's what time Mickie and Tara are coming over. I figured we could..." Before I can finish my sentence, Randy interrupts me.

"Mickie and Tara? Why are those two bitches going to the doctors with you?" Randy asks me. _Did Randy just call my best friends bitches? _

"Bitches? Bitches? You did not just call my two best friends bitches." I say angrily.

"Those two could care less about you..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Mickie and Tara are my best friends Randy. I love them both, and I will not sit hear and listen to you bad mouth my friends. I'm leaving." I say as I stand up, pick up my back pack and bottle of soda, turn around, and start walking.

"No wait baby. I...fuck. I'm sorry that I called Mickie and Tara bitches. I'm sorry." Randy says. A few seconds later, Randy grabs me by the arm and I turn my head towards him.

"Let go of me Randy." I say. Randy lets go of me and I start walking again. Thankfully he doesn't start following me.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:50 PM**

"Your...your boyfriend called my girlfriend and I bitches?" Tara asks me. I shake my head yes.

"I am going to kill that mother fucker. Who the hell does he think he is? I mean..." Before Tara can finish his sentence, Mickie interrupts her.

"Calm down baby. Calm down." Mickie says as he starts to rub Tara's leg.

"Sorry." Tara mumbles.

"It's ok baby. Anyways, What...what did you do when he called Tara and I bitches?" Mickie asks me.

"I got mad at him. Told him that you two mean the world to me and that I love you guys, and then I stood up, grabbed my back pack and soda, turned around, and started walking. A few seconds later, Randy grabbed me by the arm and I told him to let go of me, and he did." I say.

"Shit man. I'm sorry. Do you want me to kick him in the nuts for you?" Mickie asks me.

"Ah...no thanks Mickie." I say.

"O...ok." Mickie says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:50 AM**

Thankfully Randy didn't show up at the house earlier. I would have told him to go away and leave me a lone for a while. I'm still mad at him for what he said about Mickie and Tara. I told my Dad what Randy said. My Dad was pretty mad at Randy, and I think he still is. I don't blame him though. Mickie, Tara, and I left my house at 5:15. We made it to the doctors office at 5:25. After signing in, we sat down in the waiting room, and after waiting for a few minutes, my name finally got called, and the three of us stood up, and walked over to the nurse. At first, the nurse said no to Mickie and Tara going back with me; but after begging for a few seconds, she finally gave in. Anyways, I got checked out by the doctor. She said the baby is healthy, which is a good thing. She gave me two prescriptions. One of the prescriptions was for anti-nausea medicine and the other one was for prenatal vitamins. After saying good bye to the doctor, I scheduled another appointment for a month from now, and then Tara, Mickie, and I left the doctors office and made our way to a small Thai food restaurant. We ate dinner, and headed back to my house. After watching TV for a couple of hours, they left, and after telling my Dad about everything that happened today, I gave him the two prescriptions that I need to have filled, said good night to him, and headed up to my room. I did my homework, and now I am lying in bed. I am tired as hell right now. Good night everyone.

**A.N. Randy is being a jerk again. Stupid Randy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Randy, John, Tara, and Mickie go to a small high school in Seattle. There is roughly 1200 students at there school. It's not a private school; but it is mostly for the kids of people that work at, or around, University of Washington. I hope that makes sense. Randy goes there because his brother goes to school at UofW. Oh, and I am going to pretty much use ring names through out the story. I hope you guys don't mind. On purple days, they have four classes, and on gold days, they have three classes. Today was a gold day. **

**9/12/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, and hit the off button on the alarm clock. After throwing the covers off of myself, I get out of bed, and make my way into the bathroom. I walk over to the dirty clothes basket, pull down my boxers and let out a groan as my hard cock springs free from it's confines. After throwing my boxers into the dirty clothes basket, I walk over to the shower, turn the water on, and once the water gets warm enough, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off. I wrap my hand around my throbbing cock and start stroking myself. Thoughts of Randy on his knees in front of me with my cock in his mouth start running through my head. It only takes ten more strokes for me to cum. After coming down from my orgasmic high, I finish showering, and after turning the water off, I step out of the shower, grab a towel off of the towel rack, dry myself off, throw the towel into the dirty clothes basket, and exit the bathroom. A few minutes later...I am done getting dressed, and after grabbing my backpack, I exit my bedroom and make my way towards the stairs. A few seconds later, I walk into the kitchen and let out a groan. The smell of bacon fills the air.

"Mmmmmm, smells good Dad." I say. My Dad jumps a little and turns around.

"I'm sorry I scared you Dad." I say.

"It's...it's ok son." My Dad mumbles.

"What ya makin?" I ask my Dad.

"I...I am making eggs, bacon, and toast. Why don't you go ahead and have a seat at the table and I'll make you a plate when everything is done cooking, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say as I walk over to the table. After setting my back pack down on the floor, I pull out a chair, and sit down. My Dad turns back around and starts cooking again.

"I...I went to the pharmacy last night and got your prescriptions filled. I'll give you the two pills when I am done cooking, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:50 AM**

Dad sets a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast down in front me. He also sets a glass of orange juice and two pills in front of me.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks back to the stove.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 7:45 AM**

"Have a good day at school buddy. I'll see you when I get home tonight, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok. Bye Dad." I say.

"Bye buddy." My Dad says. After unbuckling my seat belt, I grab my back pack off of the seat next to me, open the car door, get out of the car, and after saying bye to my Dad again, I close the door and start walking.

"Hey John, wait up!" Someone yells. I turn around and smile at the sight of my two best friends running towards me. A few seconds later...

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask Mickie and Tara.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" Mickie asks me.

"Ah...nothing much. I'm still mad at Randy, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Mickie interrupts me.

"Ugh...do not...I repeat...do not mention that name when you are around Tara and I, ok?" Mickie asks me.

"Ok." I say. I still don't understand why Randy called Mickie and Tara bitches. The four of us used to get along so well. _I need to have a talk with him. Fuck!_

"Anyways, Tara and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place and hang out after school." Mickie says.

"Ah...I'll have to ask my Dad first; but knowing him, he'll say yes. I mean, he probably will say yes. I don't know..." Before I can finish my sentence, Mickie interrupts me.

"You're babbling John." Mickie says.

"Oh...sorry." I say as the three of us start laughing.

"It's cool." Mickie says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:55 AM**

Mickie, Tara, and I walk into our Food's class and sit down at a table towards the back of the class room. We set our backpacks on the floor next to the table. Food's class was an elective and Mickie, Tara, and I signed up for it because we like cooking.

"What are we going to cook today Mrs. Berman?" I ask Mrs. Berman.

"The vegetarians are going to cook pesto pasta and the meat eaters are going to cook pesto pasta with chicken. Oh, and I bought a bunch of loaves of garlic bread too." Mrs. Berman says.

"Mmmmmm, that sounds good. I hope I don't throw up in class today like I did in math yesterday." I say the last sentence more to myself then anyone else.

"You threw up yesterday?" Mrs. Berman asks me.

"Yeah. I'm...I'm pregnant and I had a bit of morning sickness in class yesterday." I say.

"Oh wow. I...ah...congratulations John." Mrs. Berman says.

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:25 AM**

"Hey Tara." I say.

"Yeah Johnny." Tara says.

"Can you hand me the garlic bread please?" I ask Tara.

"Sure Johnny." Tara says as she picks up the loaf of garlic bread and hands it to me. After putting the garlic bread onto a pan, I open the oven, place the pan in the oven, and then close the oven.

"I love garlic bread." I say.

"Me too. Speaking of garlic bread, we should order some pizza and garlic bread when you guys come over tonight." Mickie says.

"That sounds good." Tara says.

"Yeah, what she said." I say as the three of us share a laugh. _I love having a good time with my girls. Wow...I haven't thought about Randy in like...an hour. This is weird._

"Are you almost done making the pesto?" I ask Mickie.

"Ah...hold on just a second. I am...done." Mickie says as she picks up the bowl of pesto and shows it to me.

"The water just started to boil, so I'm going to go ahead and put the pasta into the pot and then I'll start on cooking the chicken, ok?" Tara asks Mickie and I.

"Ok." Mickie and I say in unison.

"I'm going to text my Dad and ask him if I can go over to your house after school." I say to Mickie.

"Ok." Mickie says. A few seconds later...

"Hey Dad. I was wondering if I could go over to Mickies house after school. Love you...and send." I say as I press the send button and then put my phone back into my pocket.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:45 AM**

After Mickie, Tara, and I fix ourselves a plate of food, we exit our kitchen area, and make our way over to our table. After sitting down, I pick up my fork, stab a piece of chicken, put the fork in my mouth, and let out a groan.

"Holy shit guys. This...this is really, really, really good." I say.

"Johnny." Mrs. B says.

"Sorry Mrs. B." I say.

"It's ok Johnny. I'm glad the three of you guys work so well together. Unlike those two boys over there. Hey Robbie...quit pulling Rob's hair. Robbie!" Mrs. B yells as Tara, Mickie, and I start to laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:25 AM**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Alright class. I'll see you guys on Friday. Bye!" Mrs. B yells.

"Bye Mrs. B." I say. After Tara, Mickie, and I grab our backpacks, we exit the class room and start walking towards our next class, biology. A couple of minutes later...

"Hey Johnny...wait up!" I hear Randy yell. I roll my eyes and turn around. Tara and Mickie take a protective stance in front of me.

"It's ok guys. Randy's not going to hurt me. At least, I don't think he is." I mumble the last part.

"I heard that." Mickie says.

"Sorry." I say. A few seconds later...

"Hey...hey guys. Can...can you move please? I need to talk to John." Randy says.

"We're not moving until you promise me that you won't hurt him." Mickie says.

"I'm not going to hurt him guys, I promise. Oh, and I'm...I'm sure that John told you guys what I said about the two of you, and...and I...I want to apologize for calling you guys bitches. I...I was jealous that you guys spend more time with him than I do, and...I'm...I'm sorry." Randy says. Randy really is sorry for what he said about Mickie and Tara. I can see it in his eyes.

"It's ok Randy, I forgive you." Tara says.

"Thanks Tara." Randy says.

"You're welcome." Tara says.

"I forgive you too; but if you ever, and I mean ever, call me a bitch again, I will rip off your testicles and shove them down your throat...got it?" Mickie asks Randy. Randy shakes his head yes.

"Good. Now give me a hug." Mickie says. Randy hugs Mickie and then he hugs Tara and then the both of them get out of the way and Randy walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry." Randy says.

"I...I know you are baby." I say. Randy let's go of me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...I'm going over to Mickie and Tara's house after school; but you're welcome to join us if you want, right guys?" I ask Mickie and Tara.

"Right." Mickie and Tara say in unison.

"Ah...ok. I'll come find you guys after school, ok?" Randy asks Mickie, Tara, and I.

"Ok." The three of us say in unison.

"Bye baby. I'll come find you at lunch, ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok, bye." I say. After Randy gives me a kiss, he turns around, and starts walking.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:33 AM**

Mickie, Tara, and I walk into our biology class and after the three of us say hello to Mr. Brown, we sit down at a table towards the front of the class room and after taking our biology books and binders out of our backpacks, we put our back packs under the table and start talking.

"You guys did your homework right?" I ask Mickie and Tara.

"I did." Mickie says.

"Me too." Tara says.

"Good. There was one question I wasn't really sure on, so I left it blank." I say.

"What question was it?" Mickie asks me.

"It was question three I think. Hold on, let me look." I say.

"Ok." Mickie says. I open up my binder, and after finding the homework I was talking about, I take it out of my binder and look at it.

"Ah...it was question...three." I say.

"Can I see it?" Tara asks me.

"Sure." I say as I hand the paper to Tara.

"Mickie called me last night at 9:30 because she was stuck on this question. I told her the answer. You should have called me Johnny. I would have told you the answer." Tara says.

"Yeah, I guess I should have called you. I'll call you in the future if I get stuck on a question, ok?" I ask Tara.

"Ok." Tara says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:10 AM**

I ended up getting a 100% on my biology homework. On Monday, the teacher told us to skip question three; but Tara, Mickie, and I weren't paying attention when he said that, oh well. After biology class came to an end, Mickie, Tara, and I parted ways, and now, I am sitting at a table towards the front of the cafeteria. I'm waiting for Randy to finish getting us some food. A couple of minutes later...

"Here you go baby. One large bowl of clam chowder and two slices of wheat bread with butter. Oh and a 7-Up." Randy says as he sets my food down in front of me.

"Thanks baby. What did you get to eat?" I ask Randy.

"I got a turkey sandwich and a salad. Oh and a 7-Up." Randy says as he sets his food down and then sits down across from me.

"Mmmmmm, that sounds good. I can't believe I'm even hungry. I ate like...two and half hours ago." I say.

"What did you eat?" Randy asks me as he takes a bite of his salad.

"I ate chicken pesto pasta and garlic bread." I say.

"That sounds yummy." Randy says.

"It was yummy. Thanks for lunch by the way." I say.

"You're welcome. I'm glad that Tara and Mickie accepted my apology. I was really worried that they wouldn't." Randy says.

"Yeah, I was really surprised that Mickie and Tara forgave you so easily." I say.

"Me too. Anyways, I'm glad that the four of us are ok again, you know?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah...I know." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:45 PM**

After Randy, Mickie, Tara, and I did our homework, we started playing video games, and after we were done playing video games, we started playing Candy Land. We just finished playing Candy Land a few minutes ago, and now, we are playing Monopoly.

"Ah...I think I am going to go ahead and buy Boardwalk." Mickie says.

"Ok." I say. Mickie hands me the money for Boardwalk, and after putting it into the "bank" I hand her the Boardwalk card. She already has Park Place. _We're screwed. _

"I quit." Randy says.

"Me too." Tara says.

"What? Why?" Mickie asks Randy and Tara.

"You have Boardwalk and Park Place, and knowing you, you're going to put hotels on both of the properties and in a few turns, Randy, John, and I are going to be out of money." Tara says.

"Yeah, what she said." Randy says.

"Yeah...I agree. I quit too." I say.

"What? No, you guys can't quit." Mickie says.

"Why not?" I ask Mickie.

"Because...because...I...I don't know. Fuck. I hate you guys so much right now." Mickie says as Tara, Randy, and I start to laugh.

"Sorry baby." Tara says as he gives a pouting Mickie a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok...I forgive you. What do you guys want to do now?" Mickie asks Tara, Randy, and I.

"Ah...I want to watch a movie." Randy says.

"Me too." Tara and I say in unison.

"Ok. What movie do you guys want to watch?" Mickie asks us.

"Ah...I want to watch something scary." Tara says.

"Me too." Randy and I say in unison.

"Ok. Why don't you guys head on down to the theater room and pick out a movie. I'll be down in a few minutes, ok?" Mickie asks us.

"Ok. What are you going to do baby?" Tara asks Mickie.

"I'm going to order us some dinner." Mickie says.

"Ok." Tara says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:00 PM**

"What did you guys decide on?" Mickie asks Tara, Randy, and I.

"We decided on watching Halloween Resurrection." Tara says.

"Good choice. Did you guys already put it into the DVD player?" Mickie asks us.

"Yeah." Tara says.

"Ok. I told my Dad that I ordered pizza and garlic bread sticks for the four of us. He's going to pay the guy and then bring the food down here, ok?" Mickie asks us.

"Ok." Tara, Randy, and I say in unison. After Mickie sits down next to Tara, Tara presses play on the DVD remote and we start watching the movie.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

"My Dad's here. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?" I ask Mickie and Tara.

"Ok. Bye Johnny." Mickie says.

"Yeah, what she said." Tara says as we share a laugh. Randy had to go home an hour ago. A couple of minutes later...

"Hey buddy. How was your day?" My Dad asks me.

"It was good. Randy and I made up. He..." Before I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"When you say make up, does that mean that you guys had sex?" My Dad asks me.

"What? Noooooooooooooooooooo. Why would you say that?" I ask my Dad.

"I don't know. That's what a lot of couples do when they make up." My Dad says.

"True; but no Dad, we did not have sex." I say.

"That's good. Anyways, go ahead and finish telling me about your day." My Dad says.

"Ok. Ah...Tara, Mickie, and I cooked pesto pasta with chicken in Foods class today. It was really, really, really good. After Foods class, we started walking to our biology class. Randy stopped us and he...he apologized to Tara and Mickie and then he apologized to me. Anyways, after we kissed, he walked away. Oh...in biology class, we went over the homework, and apparently we didn't have to do question three; but Tara, Mickie, and I didn't know that, so Tara and Mickie did question three, and I didn't because it was to hard. Anyways, after biology, I met up with Randy and the two of us went to the cafeteria. I sat down at a table while Randy went to get us some food. He got himself a turkey sandwich, salad, and a 7-Up, and he got me a large bowl of clam chowder, two pieces of wheat bread, butter, and a 7-Up. I..." Before I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"I can't believe you were still hungry after all the food you ate in Foods class." My Dad says.

"That's what I said. Anyways, after lunch, Randy and I parted ways and I went to my last class of the day, classical movies of the 20th century. We watched Singing in the Rain. We didn't get to finish it though; but our teacher told us we would finish it next class. After class, Tara, Mickie, I left the class room and headed to the front of the school. I texted Randy during movie class and told him where we would be when school ended. Ah...I'm sidetracking, so anyways, the four of us walked to Mickie's house and...and we played games and we watched a movie and we ate dinner and we did our homework. Randy had to leave early. I was pretty bummed when he left. Wow...I just realized how long it took me to tell you about everything I did today. Sorry Daddy if you got bored after the first two seconds of me talking." I say.

"It's ok buddy. I wasn't bored. I like hearing about your day. Do you want to hear about what I did today?" My Dad asks me.

"No thanks." I say as we share a laugh.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:15 PM**

After I finish doing my homework, I strip down to my boxers, brush my teeth, and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. I know I told some of you guys that things would get better between Randy and John in a couple of chapters; but I lied. I decided to make things better between them in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. You're the best. **


	5. Chapter 5

**09/13/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, pick up my cell phone, press the green button, and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Johnny baby, it's me Randy. Did I wake you up?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm sorry. I...I just wanted to call and ask you if I could bring you and your Dad some breakfast this morning." Randy says.

"Ah...sure. What time?" I ask Randy.

"Ah...how does 7:15 sound?" Randy asks me.

"Sounds good baby. I'll see you soon, ok?" I ask Randy.

"Ok. Wait...don't hang up yet." Randy says.

"Ok...why not?" I ask Randy.

"What does Dad like to eat?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...he liked to eat bagels, eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, sausage..." Before I can finish my sentence, Randy interrupts me.

"Ok, ah...what's his favorite kind of bagel?" Randy asks me.

"Onion." I say.

"Ok. Does he like cream cheese?" Randy asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. What does he like to drink?" Randy asks me.

"Coffee with two sugars and three creamers." I say.

"Ok. Anyways, I gotta go; but I'll talk to you later, ok baby?" Randy asks me.

"Ok. Wait...don't you want to know what I want to eat?" I ask Randy.

"Nope, I already know what you want to eat, bye." Randy says as he hangs up the phone.

"That was weird." I say as I hang up my phone and put it back on the nightstand. After getting out of bed, I exit my room and make my way down the hall to my Dad's room. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" My Dad yells. I open the door and step into the room.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" My Dad asks me.

"Nothing much. Randy called me a few minutes ago." I say.

"Yeah? What did he have to say?" My Dad asks me.

"He asked me if he could bring you and I some breakfast this morning at 7:15 and I said yes." I say.

"Ok. Do you know what he is going to bring up for breakfast?" My Dad asks me.

"Ah...I think he is going to bring you an onion bagel and a cup of coffee with two sugars and three creamers. I think he is going to bring me a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel and a cup of hot chocolate." I say.

"I love bagels. Anyways, do you want me to take you guys to school after we're done eating?" My Dad asks me.

"Sure Daddy." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, ok? My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. I'm going to go back to my room, bye." I say.

"Bye." My Dad says. I exit my Dad's room and make my way to my room. I walk into my room, shut the door, take off my boxers, pick up my boxers, and walk into my bathroom. After throwing my boxers into the dirty clothes hamper, I walk over to the shower and turn the water on. Once the water is hot enough, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:50 AM**

After turning the water off, I step out of the shower, grab a towel, dry myself off, throw the towel into the dirty clothes hamper, and exit the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, I am done getting dressed, and after grabbing my backpack, I exit my bedroom and start walking towards the stairs. A few seconds later, I arrive in the kitchen and I smile at the sight of my Dad.

"Hey Daddy." I say.

"Hey Son. Do you want to help me with this crossword that I'm working on?" My Dad asks me.

"Sure Dad." I say as I walk over to the table and sit down next to my Dad.

"Are these your's or mine?" I ask my Dad as I point to the two pills and a glass of orange juice on the table.

"Your's." My Dad says. I pick up the two pills and the glass of orange juice. A few seconds later, I am done taking the pills.

"What's a five letter word for a long reptile with no legs?" My Dad asks me.

"Really Dad? Really?" I ask my Dad.

"Yes son...really." My Dad says as we share a laugh.

"Snake." I say. A few seconds later...

"It fits." My Dad says as I roll my eyes.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:15 AM**

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I got it." I say.

"Ok." My Dad says. After standing up, I make my out of the kitchen and to the front door. I open the front door and smile. Randy's holding a large bag of food and a cup holder with three cups in it.

"Hey baby." I say as I give Randy a kiss on the lips.

"Hey hon. Are you hungry?" Randy asks me.

"Starving." I say.

"Good." Randy says. I open the door a bit wider and Randy steps into the house. After I shut the door, we kiss one more time and then make our way into the kitchen. After Randy sets the bag of food and the cup holder down on the table, we sit down, and I let out a soft whimper as my stomach growls.

"What did you get me?" I ask Randy.

"I got you a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel and a large hot chocolate from That Darn Bagel Shop." Randy says.

"Mmmmmmm, yummy." I say. After Randy gets the food out of the bag, he hands me my bagel and hot chocolate. I open the wrapper on my bagel, pick up the bagel, and take a bite. I let out a groan and Randy rolls his eyes at me.

"Thank you so much baby." I say after I swallow the bite of bagel.

"You're welcome hon. Hey Mr. Calaway." Randy says.

"Hey Randy. How are you doing?" My Dad asks Randy.

"I'm doing good sir. I bought you an onion bagel with cream cheese and a cup of coffee with two sugars and three creamers." Randy says.

"Thank you Randy." My Dad says.

"You're welcome sir." Randy says. My Dad walks over to the table and sits down next to Randy.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

"Have a good day at school guys. Bye." My Dad says.

"Bye Dad." I say.

"Bye Mr. Calaway." Randy says as he shuts the back door of the car. After interlacing our hands, we start walking towards the front of the school.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...sure." I say.

"Awesome. I figured we could take a taxi to Game Works, play some games until we get hungry, leave Game Works, grab some dinner at The Cheesecake Factory, head back to your place, have sex..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Ah...I don't think that's such a good idea Randy. My Dad will be home and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Randy interrupts me.

"Ok, well...we can go to my place, have sex, and..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Isn't your brother going to be there?" I ask Randy.

"Nope. My brother is going to be at the University of Washington library until 10:00 tonight." Randy says.

"Oh, ok then. I guess we can have sex tonight. I mean..." Before I can finish my sentence, Randy interrupts me.

"I was kidding baby. Well, kind of. I was kidding when I said that we could have sex; but I wasn't kidding when I said that my brother is going to be at the University library until 10:00 tonight." Randy says.

"I wasn't kidding baby. I want to have sex with you." I say.

"Really?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ah...ok then. Are you sure it's safe for us to have sex while you're pregnant?" Randy asks me.

"Yeah. My doctor said that it's perfectly safe to engage in sexual activities until I am eight months pregnant." I say.

"Awesome. Do...do we have to use condoms?" Randy asks me.

"I'm already pregnant Randy, so no." I say.

"Oh...ok. I gotta go talk to the Principal about something that happened in one of the boys bathrooms the other day. Do you want to come with me?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...no thanks. I gotta head to class." I say.

"Ok. Bye." Randy says as he stops walking, which causes me to stop walking, and after we kiss, we part ways.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:40 AM**

"Mickie, Tara, and John, you guys have detention after school." Mr. Terry says.

"What? Why?" I ask Mr. Terry.

"Why?" Mickie asks Mr. Terry.

"What did we do Mr. Terry?" Tara asks Mr. Terry.

"I told you guys to quiet down and do your work; but you obviously didn't listen to me, so you guys have detention after school at 3:45." Mr. Terry says.

"You can't do this to me. I wasn't even talking." I say.

"I wasn't either." Mickie says.

"I was." Tara says. Mickie and I look at her funny and Tara rolls her eyes at us.

"You guys can pick up your detention slips after class ends. Now..." Before Mr. Terry can finish his sentence, Mickie interrupts him.

"I wasn't talking Mr. Terry." Mickie says.

"Do you want two detentions?" Mr. Terry asks Mickie.

"No." Mickie says.

"Ok...then be quiet and get back to work Ms. James." Mr. Terry says.

"Yes sir." Mickie says.

"Suck up." I say as Tara and I start to laugh.

"Shut up." Mickie says to Tara and I.

"Ms. James...you now have two detentions. One after school today and the other after school tomorrow." Mr. Terry says.

"Fuck. I hate my life." Mickie says.

"Three." Mr. Terry says.

"What? You can't give me three detentions. I wasn't..." Before Mickie can finish her sentence, Mr. Terry interrupts her.

"That's four Mickie. Do you want another one?" Mr. Terry asks Mickie.

"No." Mickie says.

"Good. Now get back to work." Mr. Terry says to Mickie.

"Fucker!" Mickie mumbles.

"Alright Mickie. I'm done playing your stupid game. Grab your stuff Mickie, I'm taking you to the principals office." Mr. Terry says.

"You stupid little..." Before Mickie can finish her sentence, Tara interrupts her.

"Shut up Mickie." Tara says.

"No." Mickie says.

"Mickie Laree James, I swear to god if you get one more detention, I will dump you...do you understand me?" Tara asks Mickie.

"You wouldn't dump me." Mickie says.

"Mickie." Tara says. Mickie rolls her eyes, stands up, grabs her back pack, and after putting her stuff into her back pack, she walks to the front of the class.

"John and Tara." Mr. Terry says.

"Yes sir." Tara and I say in unison.

"I'm going to tear up your guys' detention slips when I get back from the Principals office, ok?" Mr. Terry asks Tara.

"That's not fair Mr. Terry. I wasn't even talking. I mean..." Before Mickie can finish her sentence, Tara interrupts her.

"Shut up Mickie." Tara says.

"Ugh...fine." Mickie says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:50 AM**

The class room door opens, and Mr. Terry walks into the room, shuts the door, and walks over to his desk.

"That was fun. Ah...are you guys almost done with the first assignment?" Mr. Terry asks everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone says in unison. **(A.N. Well, almost everyone. Some people said yes and some people said no. I'm starting to ramble...so I am going to shut up now.)**

"Good. You guys can leave as soon as you're done with the assignment, ok?" Mr. Terry asks the class.

"Ok." Everyone says in unison.

"What about homework?" I ask Mr. Terry. 18 heads turn towards me.

"You guys don't have any...congratulations." Mr. Terry says. Everyone starts cheering.

"Keep it down guys." Mr. Terry says. Everyone stops cheering. Mr. Terry rolls his eyes and sits down at his desk.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:35 AM**

Mickie, Tara, and I walk into our history class and sit down at a table towards the back of the class room.

"I can't believe I almost got suspended." Mickie says. **(A.N. When Mickie was in the Principals office, he told her that he was going to suspend her; but after she apologized for like, ten minutes, he decided to give her another detention and not suspend her.) **

"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut baby." Tara says to Mickie. **(A.N. Tara wasn't actually going to break up with Mickie, she just said that she was going to, to get Mickie to shut up.) **

"I...I know. I'm sorry." Mickie says.

"It's ok baby, I forgive you." Tara says.

"Good." Mickie says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

"Hurry up Randy." I say as I start stroking myself.

"Hold on baby. I gotta prep you first." Randy says.

"Screw the prep. I need you now." I say.

"I don't wanna hurt you baby." Randy says.

"You're not going to hurt me baby. Lube up your cock and stick it in me...please." I say.

"O...ok." Randy says. After lubing up his cock, he slowly slides into me and the both of us groan.

"Ah...fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" I yell.

"Do...do you want me to pull out?" Randy asks me.

"No. Just...just give me a few seconds." I mumble.

"Ok." Randy says. A few seconds later...

"I'm...I'm ready." I say.

"Ok." Randy says as he slowly pulls out of me and then pushes into me again and the both of us moan. Randy pulls out of me again, angles his hips, and pushes into me again and I let out a very loud moan.

"Oh shit baby. Right...right there." I say. Randy starts a steady pace, hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust of his hips.

"I'm close baby, so damn close." Randy says.

"Me too baby, me too." I say. A few minutes later...the both of us cum, screaming each others name. After recuperating, Randy pulls out of me and I let out a groan.

"Fuck baby. That...that was amazing." Randy says.

"Yeah...yeah it was." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:15 PM**

After telling my Dad everything that I did today, minus the sex, I say good night to him and head up to my room. After stripping down to my boxers, I throw my clothes into the clothes hamper, brush my teeth, exit the bathroom, and make my way over to my bed. After pulling the covers back on the bed, I lay down, pull the covers over myself, and a few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**Congratulations John for winning at Extreme Rules. Oh, and congratulations Randy Orton for beating Kane. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. John is 19 weeks pregnant. Oh, and today is the day that Randy, Mark, and John find out the sex of the baby. **

**11/19/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, and hit the off button on the alarm clock. After throwing the covers off of myself, I get out of bed, and make my way into the bathroom. After taking my boxers off, I throw them into the dirty clothes hamper and walk over to the shower.

"Ooooooo." I mumble as I put my hand on my distended tummy. **(A.N. I hope that's the right word. I think it is.)** My little baby boy or girl just kicked me. _Wait...she kicked me? Oh my god, she kicked me. She kicked me. She kicked me. Or he kicked me. I don't really know._

"Dad!" I yell.

"Dad!" I yell again.

"Dad!" I yell one more time. A couple of minutes later...

"Are...are you ok buddy? I heard yelling, and oh my god, you're naked." My Dad says as he turns around.

"Oh shit, sorry Daddy." I say as I put my hand over my penis and testicles.

"I'm...I'm ok Daddy. I...I just wanted to tell you that I felt the baby move a couple of minutes." I say excitedly.

"Really?" My Dad asks me.

"Yeah Daddy. I...I was about to turn the water on in the shower, and...and the...the baby kicked me." I say.

"Wow buddy. That's really cool. I'm going to go downstairs and make us something to eat, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. I'm sorry that I called for you. I was just really excited that the baby kicked me." I say.

"It's ok buddy. The next time you need me, can you make sure that you have clothes on please?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. Love you." I say.

"Love you too buddy." My Dad says as he walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:50 AM**

I just got done showering, and after getting dressed, I grab my cell phone, wallet, and backpack, and exit my room and start walking towards the stairs. A few seconds later...I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Daddy." I say.

"Hey buddy." My Dad says.

"What ya makin?" I ask my Dad.

"I am making pancakes with strawberries and whip cream, eggs, and sausage. Don't worry buddy, I know that your Food's class is cooking pizza today, so I didn't make as much as I usually do, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome buddy. Go ahead and take a seat at the table, and I'll make you a plate when everything is done cooking, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say. A few minutes later...

"Here you go buddy. One pancake with strawberries and whip cream, a little bit of eggs and two small sausage patties. Oh, and a glass of orange juice and your two pills." My Dad says as he sets a plate of food, a glass of orange juice, and my two pills down in front of me.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." My Dad says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. After Dad fixes himself a plate of food, he sits down across from me and starts eating. I took my pills a few seconds ago.

"Are you, Randy, Mickie, and Tara coming to my game tonight?" My Dad asks me.

"Yes...yes we are. I have an appointment at 4:00, and after my appointment, we're going to go over to Randy's house, do our homework, eat dinner, and then go to the game." I say.

"Can you call me when you're done at the doctors office?" My Dad asks me.

"Sure Dad." I say.

"Thanks." My Dad says.

"You're welcome." I say. The rest of breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence, and after Dad does the dishes, we head out to the garage and get into the car. _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _I take my cell phone out of my pocket, and after opening the text message, I start reading it out loud.

"I'm not going to school today. I'm sick. 3 Randy. Ahhhh, my baby is sick." I say.

"I'm sorry buddy. It looks like your plans have changed." My Dad says.

"Fuck! I guess Mickie, Tara, and I are going to have to think of something else to do after my doctors appointment. I hope Randy's ok." I say.

"I'm sure he's fine buddy. It's probably just a cold." My Dad says.

"Yeah, probably." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:20 AM (A.N. John's Dad had to go to work early today, so that's why he's dropping John off earlier than usual.) **

"Have a good day at school buddy. I love you." My Dad says.

"I love you too Daddy. Bye." I say as I close the car door, turn around, and start walking. A little over a minute later...someone shoves me from behind and I fall to the ground.

"Watch where you're going fagot!" Someone yells at me. I stand up, brush myself off, and turn around.

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you Mark." I say.

"You better be sorry fagot." Mark says. I roll my eyes, turn around, and start walking again. A few seconds later...someone shoves me again, and this time, I decide to just stay down.

"Get up fagot!" Mark yells.

"I said get up fagot!" Mark yells.

"Get up!" Mark yells again. A few seconds later...Mark walks up to me and kicks me on the right side of my stomach.

"Ahhhh fuck!" I yell as I clutch my injured side and roll over onto my back. Mark stomps on my stomach and I put my hands on my stomach and roll onto my left side.

"Please Mark. Please stop. Please. You're...you're going to hurt my ba...ahhhhhh fuck!" I yell. Mark just kicked me in the stomach again.

"Shut up fagot!" Mark yells as he kicks me in the stomach again.

"Help!" I yell as I close my eyes. Stomp.

"Help!" I yell again. Stomp. A few seconds later, the stomping on my stomach stops. I open my eyes and I am met with the sight of my savior, Rob. He starts rubbing my head and I let out a small groan.

"Sorry." Rob says as he removes his hand from my head.

"It's...it's ok." I mumble.

"Help is on the way John. Robbie called 911 and he went outside to wait for the ambulance, ok?" Rob asks me.

"O...ok. Where...where is everyone?" I ask Rob.

"School was canceled today. Apparently the teachers are going on strike. Didn't the school call you and your Dad and tell you that there was no school today?" Rob asks me. I shake my head no.

"Where's...where's Mark?" I ask Rob.

"He got scared when he saw Robbie and I running towards him, so he ran away." Rob says.

"Why...why are you guys here? Ooooooo." I say. He or she just kicked me. _Kick? Oh my god. My...my baby just kicked me. Thank god._

"Are you ok John?" Rob asks me. I shake my head yes.

"My...my baby just kicked me." I say excitedly.

"Oh thank god. I...I was worried that...that the..." Before Rob can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I was worried too buddy; but he or she is ok. I...I...fuck my ribs hurt." I say.

"Help will be here in a couple of minutes buddy." Rob says.

"O...ok." I mumble.

"Can...can you call my Dad please?" I ask Rob.

"Sure buddy. What's his number?" Rob asks me as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

"206-555-1965." I say.

"Ok. Hold on." Rob says.

**Rob's P.O.V. **

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello." Mr. Calaway says.

"Mr. Calaway. My name is Rob. I'm one of John's friends. John...John was attacked a few minutes ago, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Mr. Calaway interrupts me.

"Oh my god no. No...no...no...no...no...no. Is...is he ok Rob? Please tell me he's ok. Oh god...please." Mr. Calaway says.

"I...I think his ribs are broken; but other than that, he's fine." I say.

"Is...is he able to respond to you?" Mr. Calaway asks me.

"Yes sir. Do you want to talk to him?" I ask Mr. Calaway. _Stupid question. _

"Yes...yes please." Mr. Calaway says. I hand the phone to John and John puts the phone to his ear.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Hey...hey Daddy." I mumble.

"Hey buddy. What...what happened? Do...do you know who attacked you?" My Dad asks me.

"Yeah. It...it was this kid named Mark. He...he pushed me from behind and...and when I got up, he pushed me again, and the second time, I decided...ow fuck...I...I decided to stay down and...and he kicked me in the stomach, and...and then he stomped on me a few times and...it...it hurt really, really, really bad Daddy. It hurt so bad." I say as I start to cry.

"Oh god son. I...I hope the babies ok. I...I hope he...he..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I...I felt the baby kick me Daddy. I...I felt it kick me." I say.

"Oh thank god. Where...where are you buddy?" My Dad asks me.

"I'm...I'm inside the main building. I'm...I'm laying on the ground and...and Rob is...is sitting on the ground next to me." I say.

"Ok buddy. I know school hasn't started yet; but there has to be teachers around, right? I mean...can...can one of them go get the nurse for you. I...I...fuck. I..." Before my Dad can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"School...school was canceled today Daddy. The...the teachers went on strike, and...and...apparently the school called everyone, except for us, and maybe Mark and Rob and Robbie." I say.

"O...ok buddy. You stay right where you are buddy. I'm going to come get you and take you to the hospital, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Rob called 911 already, and...and he said that...that they should be here in a couple of minutes." I say.

"Ok. I'll...I'll meat you at the hospital then...ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. I...I think they're going to take me to the University Medical Center, ok?" I ask my Dad.

"Ok buddy. I'm...I'm going to hang up now, and...and after I tell my student teacher that I have an emergency I need to attend to, I'll leave my office and head to Medical Center, ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. Love you." I say.

"I love you too buddy. Bye." My Dad says.

"Bye." My Dad says. I hang up the phone and hand it back to Rob.

"Thanks Rob." I mumble.

"You're welcome buddy." Rob says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:15 AM**

"Your baby boy is fine John. He's healthy. The kicks didn't hurt him one bit." Dr. Adams says.

"Oh thank god. I...I was worried that my...wait...did you say boy?" I ask Dr. Adams.

"Yes sir. You're having a boy." Dr. Adams says.

"Yay...ow...ow...ow...ow...ow. Hurts." I mumble as I clench my ribs. They're not broken; but they still hurt.

"Remember what I told you about moving to fast?" Dr. Adams asks me.

"Yeah, you...you told me to...to move slowly, because...because it wouldn't hurt as much." I say.

"Exactly. I'm going to print you out some pictures of the baby, and after I am done, you can go, ok?" Dr. Adams asks me.

"Ok. Oh, what should I take if I'm in any pain?" I ask Dr. Adams.

"You can take Tylenol, ok?" Dr. Adams asks me.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Dr. Adams says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:00 AM**

After taking two Tylenol, I lay down and drift to sleep.

**A.N. The baby is ok, and Mark will get what's coming to him in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Few Hours Later: 12:15 PM**

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly sit up, reach over to the nightstand, and pick up my cell phone. I press the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Johnny, it's me Mickie. I've been trying to call you for the last three hours. Where the hell have you been?" Mickie asks me.

"I've...I've been sleeping." I say.

"Oh, well...do you want to go to lunch with Tara and I?" Mickie asks me.

"Ah...no...no thanks. Mmmmmm, fuck." I mumble the last part; but I'm pretty sure Mickie heard me.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asks me.

"I...I got attacked at school today." I say.

"Are...are you serious?" Mickie asks me.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Oh...oh my god. Are...are you ok John? Is the baby ok? Please...please tell me that the baby's ok. Oh god..." Before Mickie can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"The...the baby's find Mickie, and...and my ribs are bruised; but besides that, I'm fine." I say.

"Oh thank god. Who...who attacked you?" Mickie asks me.

"Mark...aka...Bully Ray." I say.

"Fuck. I'm...I'm going to kill that mother fucker. Do...do you know where he lives?" Mickie asks me.

"He lives down the street from me. Why?" I ask Mickie.

"No reason. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Mickie says. _Click!_

"What just happened?" I ask no one in particular. I put my phone into my pocket, get out of bed, and head into the bathroom. After going pee, I flush the toilet, wash my hands, exit the bathroom, walk out of my bedroom, and make my way to the stairs. A few seconds later...I arrive in the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." My Dad says.

"Hey." I say.

"Are you ok?" My Dad asks me.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with Mickie. I told her that Mark attacked me, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, my Dad interrupts me.

"Wait...wait...wait...wait...wait...you told Mickie that Mark...aka...Bully Ray was the one that attacked you?" My Dad asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I ask my Dad.

"Mickie's nuts John. I know she would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else she cares about; but I...I think she might do something to Mark." My Dad says.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck. I...fuck. I never should have told her that Mark was the one that attacked me. Fuck." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket, hold down the number seven, and put the phone to my ear. **(A.N. I don't remember ever saying that Mickie is number seven on John's speed dial.) **_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Hey guys. I can't make it to the phone right now, so leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, bye. Beep! _

"Mickie, it's me John. I...I need you to call me as soon as you get this, ok? Bye." I say as I hang up my phone.

"Fuck! I'm...I'm going to call Tara." I say. I hold down the number eight button and after a few seconds, I let it go, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Hey guys. I can't make it to the phone right now, because I am to busy making love to my girlfriend. Peace. Beep!_

"Tara, it's me John. I...I need you to call me. Please...please..._Beep! _I take my phone away from my ear and look at the screen. Tara's calling me back, so I press the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey John, what's up?" Tara asks me.

"Are...are you with Mickie?" I ask Tara.

"Ah...no. Why?" Tara asks me.

"Fuck." I say.

"Johnny buddy, what's going on?" Tara asks me.

"I'll tell you on the way to Mickie's house. My Dad and I will pick you up in five minutes, bye." I say as I hang up the phone and put it into my pocket.

**Five Minutes Later...**

Tara hops into the car, and after buckling her seatbelt, my Dad pulls away from the curb and starts driving.

"What's going on John?" Tara asks me.

"I...I went to school this morning, because I didn't know that it was canceled today, and..." A couple of minutes later, I am done telling her what happened. I also told her what Mickie said to me.

"Fuck. I...I know my girlfriend is crazy; but I'm pretty sure she would never hurt Mark, at least, I don't think she would." Tara says.

"I...I don't know Tara. Let's hope we find her before anything bad happens to Mark." I say.

"O...ok." Tara mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"There she is." I say.

"Where?" My Dad asks me.

"There." I say as I point at a girl wearing cut off jeans and a button up shirt. We're roughly eight blocks away from my house. I guess Mickie found out where Mark lived, because she's only a couple hundred feet away from his house. **(A.N. John told Mickie that Mark lived down the street from him; but he didn't tell her his address.) **My Dad speeds up a little bit, and a few seconds later, we pull up beside Mickie. I roll down the window, and start yelling at her.

"What the fuck are you doing Mickie?" I yell. No answer.

"Mickie...what the fuck...oh my god. Is...is that a knife in your hand?" I ask Mickie. No answer.

"Damn it Mickie. Answer me!" I yell.

"Shut up John. This doesn't concern you, ok?" Mickie asks me.

"Mickie...stop...please. Get...get in the car...please." I say.

"No. No one hurts my family and gets away with it Johnny. Mark almost killed our baby, and...and I can't...I can't let him get away with it." Mickie says as she starts walking again. _Did she just say our baby? _

"Fuck." I say as I unbuckle my seatbelt, open the car door, get out of the car, close the car door, and start walking. A few seconds later...I catch up with Mickie, and I grab her by the arm and turn her around.

"Drop the knife Mickie." I say.

"No." Mickie says.

"Drop the knife Mickie." I say again.

"No." Mickie says again.

"Drop the knife Mickie." I say again.

"Fine." Mickie says as she drops the knife and wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her and start rubbing her back. A few seconds later...

"He...he almost killed our baby Johnny." Mickie says as she starts crying.

"I...I know Mickie; but...but our baby is ok. I...I promise." I say.

"I...I was just going to scare him Johnny. I...I wasn't going to hurt him. I...I promise. I promise." Mickie whispers.

"I...I know Mickie. I know." I say.

**A.N. End of chapter seven. **


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Johnny." Mickie says as she lets go of me and I let go of her.

"I know you are Mickie. Why...why did you call my baby, our baby?" I ask Mickie.

"You and Tara are the only family I have. My...my parents could care less about me. There to busy working or buying new toys for themselves. I mean for fucks sake. My Dad saw me walk out of the house with a knife in my hand, and he didn't even try to stop me." Mickie says.

"Are...are you serious?" I ask Mickie.

"Yeah. They...they don't care about me John." Mickie mumbles as she puts her head down.

"I'm...I'm going to have a talk with my Dad when we get back to the car, ok?" I ask Mickie.

"Ok. What...what are you going to tell him?" Mickie asks me.

"I'm going to tell him what you just told me." I say.

"Ok. I wish I could live with you and your Dad." Mickie says.

"I do too Mickie." I say.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later...**

Mickie and I climb into the car and after buckling our seat belts, my Dad pulls away from the curb, and starts driving.

"Dad." I say.

"Yeah buddy." My Dad says.

"Mickie...Mickie said that her...her parents don't care about her. Her...her Dad saw her walk out of the house with a knife in her hand, and...and he didn't...he didn't even try to stop her." I say.

"Is that true Mickie?" My Dad asks Mickie.

"Yes...yes sir." Mickie mumbles.

"I'm going to have a talk with your Dad when we get to your house, ok Mickie?" My Dad asks Mickie.

"Ok." Mickie mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later...Mark's P.O.V. **

"You can have her Mark. My wife and I don't want her anymore. She's been nothing but trouble for us." Mr. James says.

"I...I don't want to take your daughter away from you sir..." Before I can finish my sentence, Mr. James interrupts me.

"My wife and I could care less about her. All's she does is sit around and make out with her dyke girlfriend all day. She doesn't do any chores. Her cooking tastes like shit. She..." Before Mr. James can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"What did you just call Tara?" I ask Mr. James.

"I just called her a dyke. My daughter was straight before her and Tara started going out." Mr. James says. My anger just went up a couple of notches.

"Mickie." I say.

"Yeah." Mickie says.

"Can you take John and Tara to your room please? I need the three of you to pack up all of Mickie's stuff and put it in my car. I'm not leaving you here with this piece of shit." I say.

"O...ok sir." Mickie mumbles.

"What did you just call me?" Mr. James asks me.

"I called you a piece of shit. Anyone that calls there daughter a dyke is considered a piece of shit in my book." I say as I stand up. Mr. James stands up and takes a swing at me. I duck it and punch him in the nuts. He doubles over in pain and starts cussing.

"Come on guys. Let's go pack Mickie's stuff and take it down to my car, ok?" I ask Tara, Mickie, and John.

"O...ok." They mumble in unison.

**A Little Over A Month Later: 12/25/2012 **

_After we packed up all of Mickie's stuff, we left her house and headed to my house. After she put all of her stuff into one of the spare bedrooms, Tara, Mickie, my Dad and I sat down in the living room and started talking. We talked about Mickie. She told us that she wanted my Dad to adopt her and at first, my Dad said no to the idea; but after a few minutes of complete silence, he changed his mind. He said yes to the idea, and after calling Mickie's parents and asking them if he could adopt Mickie, they said yes, he called his lawyer. He told his lawyer everything there was to know about the situation, and after telling him to get all of the paper work figured out, he hung up the phone and Mickie, Tara, and I started to clap. My Dad rolled his eyes at us. Two weeks after the incident at Mickie's house, Mickie became my sister. One day after the incident at Mickie's house, I called Randy and told him about what happened to me. He was pissed off. He wanted to kill Bully Ray. I don't blame him though. I did too. Oh, and Bully Ray was charged with assault and sentenced to three years in prison. _**(A.N. After assaulting John, Bully fled the scene, and he went to his biological Dad's place to hide. The cops went looking for him at his adopted parents house; but they couldn't find him, so they went to the biological Dad's house. After talking to him for a few minutes, they arrested him and took him to JDH. Two weeks after the assault, he was sentenced to three years in prison. Adult prison. Oh, and the cops knew about the incident, because they responded to the 911 call. John told the cops what happened at the crime scene, and then he told them again at the hospital. Sorry that I didn't mention that in the chapter where John got assaulted.) **

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. I open my eyes and let out a groan.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mickie says.

"What time is it?" I ask Mickie.

"7:30." Mickie says.

"Mmmmmm, ok. Why...why did you wake me up?" I ask Mickie.

"Dad told me to." Mickie says.

"Oh, ok. Can...can you leave please? I...I need to shower and get dressed." I say politely.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Mickie says.

"It's ok." I say. After Mickie leaves the room, I get out of bed and head into the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

I just got done showering, and after getting dressed, I grab my cell phone off of the nightstand, exit my room, and make my way to the stairs. A few seconds later...I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Dad. Good morning Mickie." I say after I finish yawning.

"Good morning buddy." My Dad says.

"Good morning Johnny." Mickie says.

"Ooooo." I mumble. My baby boy just kicked me.

"Are you ok?" Mickie asks me.

"Yeah. My baby boy just kicked. me." I say.

"Oh...ok then. Dad?" Mickie says.

"Yeah?" Dad says.

"Can we open presents now?" Mickie asks Dad.

"Sure baby girl." Dad says.

"Yay!" Mickie says as she stands up and runs out of the kitchen.

"Ah...wow. Anyways, can I talk to you for a second?" Dad asks me.

"Sure Dad. What's up?" I ask Dad.

"I...I want to...to thank you for...for being such a great son and brother." Dad says.

"You're...you're welcome Dad. Thanks for being such a great Dad, and thanks for adopting Mickie." I say.

"You're welcome son." Dad says. I walk up to Dad and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." Dad says. I let go of Dad and he lets go of me.

"Dad! John!" Mickie yells.

"Coming!" Dad and I yell in unison.

"Ok!" Mickie yells. Dad and I exit the kitchen and make our way to the living room. A few seconds later...

"Catch." Mickie says as she throws a present at me. I catch it, and after sitting down next to Mickie, I start opening it. A few seconds later...

"Oh my god Mickie. It's...it's beautiful. Thank you." I say as I take the small Onesie out of the box.

"You're welcome John. Did you see what else is in the box?" Mickie asks me.

"There's more?" I ask Mickie. Mickie shakes her head yes. I turn the box upside down and two small blue booties fall out of the box.

"Oh wow Mickie. Thank...thank you." I say as I start to cry.

"Ohhhhh Johnny. Why are you crying?" Mickie asks me.

"I'm...I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy because my...my sister bought...bought me the most beautiful little Onesie I have ever seen." I say as I wrap my arms around her, and she wraps her arms around me.

"I'm glad that you like it Johnny. I love you so much big brother." Mickie says.

"I love you too little sister." I say as we share a laugh.

"And I love you both." My Dad says.

"We love you too." Mickie says for the both of us. After rubbing my back for a few more seconds, Mickie lets go of me and I let go of her.

"Thank you Dad for adopting me. I...I hated my old family. They...they were always mean to me. Except for that one day that Tara, John, and Randy came over. They were pretty nice that day. I...I remember asking my dad if I could order pizza for John, Tara, Randy and I, and...and he said yes. He...he even offered to pay for it and bring it down to us when it got to the house. Anyways, they may have been nice when other people were around; but when it was just me at the house, they...they would yell at me and make me do things for them. Ahhhhhhhh...I hate my old parents. Please...please promise me that you won't ever treat me like my old parents did. Please...please." Mickie says.

"I promise that I won't ever treat you like your old parents did, ok?" Dad asks Mickie.

"Ok Dad. Thanks." Mickie says.

"You're welcome." Dad says. After he sits down next to Mickie, he starts passing out the presents that are under the tree.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Alright guys. You can start opening your presents..." Before Dad can finish his sentence, Mickie and I start opening our presents.

"Now." Dad says. A few seconds later...

"Thanks Dad." I say as I take the small brown Onesie out of the box my present came in.

"You're welcome buddy." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad." Mickie says as she takes two 100 dollar bills out the box her present came in.

"You're welcome baby girl." Dad says.

"You got 200 dollars?" I ask Mickie.

"Yup." Mickie says as she starts fanning herself with it.

"No fair." I say.

"Don't worry son. I gave you 200 dollars as well." Dad says.

"O...ok. Sorry I got jealous." I say to Mickie.

"It's ok. You know...the faster you open your presents, the faster you get the 200 dollars in your possession." Mickie says.

"True." I say as I pick up another present and start unwrapping it. A few seconds later...

"Oh wow. Thank you Dad. Thank you so much." I say as I take the diaper bag out of the box that it came in.

"You're welcome son. You need stuff for the baby, so I I bought you a lot of stuff for the baby, and I also bought you a lot of cool gadgets and what not." Dad says.

"Gadgets?" I ask Dad.

"Yeah." Dad says.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

We just got done opening presents. I got six Onesie's, a case of 200 diapers, six bottles, four containers of formula, a crib, a stroller, six pairs of booties, 200 dollars, a 50 dollar Cheesecake Factory gift card, a graphing calculator, an I-Phone, a lap top, and a X-Box 360. I also got two X-Box 360 games. The games are WWE 13, and Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4. Mickie got 200 dollars, an I-Phone, a lap top, six more games for her X-Box 360, a 50 dollar Game Works gift card, and a diamond necklace. Dad got six ties, two pairs of dress shoes, eight dress shirts, and six pairs of dress pants. _Dad gave Mickie and I 400 dollars each to pay for Christmas presents. I bought Dad four of the ties, a pair of dress shoes, four dress shirts, and three pairs of dress pants. I also bought Mickie the 50 dollar Game Works gift card. Mickie bought me the two X-Box 360 games. I bought Randy WWE 13, and Mickie bought Call of Duty Modern Warfare 4 for Tara. _

"Are you guys hungry?" Dad asks Mickie and I.

"Yes." Mickie and I say in unison.

"Ok. Where do you guys want to go for breakfast?" Dad asks Mickie and I.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go John?" Mickie asks me.

"Ah...I don't know. Why don't you pick where we go for breakfast, and I'll pick where we go for dinner, ok?" I ask Mickie.

"Ok. Ah...can we go to I-Hop?" Mickie asks Dad and I.

"Sure." Dad and I say in unison.

"Can...can I invite Tara?" Mickie asks Dad.

"Sure baby girl." Dad says.

"Thanks Daddy." Mickie says.

"You're welcome baby girl." Dad says.

"Can I invite Randy?" I ask Dad.

"Sure son." Dad says.

"Thanks Daddy." I say.

"You're welcome buddy." Dad says.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Randy and Tara just got to the house. The five of us are sitting in the living room.

"Here you go baby." I say as I hand Randy his gift.

"Thanks baby. Here's your gift." Randy says as he hands me the gift that he got me.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." Randy says. Randy and I open our gifts at the same time.

"Wow...thanks baby." I say as I take the small red Onesie out of the bag that the Onesie came in.

"You're welcome baby. Thanks for the video game." Randy says as he gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Thanks baby." Tara says to Mickie. Randy and I look to our left and the both of us smile at the sight of Mickie and Tara kissing.

"You're welcome hon." Mickie says after they pull away from each other. A couple of minutes later...

"Wow...thank you Tara. They're...they're beautiful." Mickie says as she takes a pair of sun glasses out of a small box.

"You're welcome baby. I know how much you like sunglasses, so I decided to buy you a nice pair of sunglasses for Christmas. I was..." Mickie stops Tara babbling with a kiss.

"Sorry." Tara mumbles.

"I know." Mickie mumbles as they kiss again.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

We just arrived at I-Hop. After getting out of the car, Dad locks the doors, and we head inside. A couple of minutes later...the waiter walks up to our table.

"Hey guys. My name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Aaron asks all of us.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice and a large glass of apple juice please. Oh, and a large glass of tomato juice...thanks." I say.

"Ah...ok then. Are you pregnant sir?" Aaron asks me.

"Yeah...why?" I ask Aaron.

"My wife always orders three or four drinks when she goes out to eat, so that's why I asked you if you were pregnant." Aaron says.

"Oh, ok." I say.

"Anyways...what do you guys want to drink?" Aaron asks Dad, Mickie, Randy, and Tara.

"Ah, can I get..." A few minutes later...we are done ordering our food and drinks. Aaron picks up our menus and walks away.

"Can I make dinner tonight?" I ask Dad.

"Ah...sure. Are you sure that you don't want to go out to eat tonight?" Dad asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I say.

"Ok. What are you going to make?" Dad asks me.

"I am going to make shrimp pesto pasta, salad, garlic bread, and chocolate cake." I say.

"Mmmmm, that sounds good. We'll have to go to the store after breakfast, ok?" Dad asks me.

"Ok. Can you guys make it tonight?" I ask Randy and Tara.

"Ah...I can't." Tara says.

"What...why not?" Mickie asks Tara.

"I'm having dinner with my parents." Tara says. Mickie starts to pout. Tara rolls her eyes and gives Mickie a kiss.

"My brother and I are going to go visit our parents graves tonight." Randy says.

"Do...do you want me to come with you?" I ask Randy. Randy shakes his head no.

"Ok." I say as I give Randy a kiss.

"Mr. Calaway." Randy says.

"Yeah." Dad says.

"Can...can I stay the night tonight?" Randy asks Dad.

"Ah...sure; but you're staying in one of the guest rooms." Dad says.

"O...ok." Randy says.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

Mickie, Dad, and I are currently in the kitchen. After putting all of the food onto the table, I sit down next to Mickie and start making myself a plate of food.

"This looks really good John." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad. Mickie made the salad and cut up the bread." I say.

"Nice job Mickie." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad." Mickie says.

"You're welcome." Dad says.

"Oh...can I get you guys something to drink?" I ask Mickie and Dad.

"Ah...why don't you go ahead and fix yourself a plate buddy. I'll go get us drinks, ok?" Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy. Can I have a glass of orange juice please?" I ask Dad.

"Sure. What do you want to drink Mickie?" Dad asks Mickie.

"Pepsi...thanks." Mickie says.

"Ok." Dad says. A couple of minutes later...

"Here you go guys. One glass of orange juice and one bottle of Pepsi." Dad says as he sets the drinks down on the table.

"Thanks Dad." Mickie and I say in unison.

**A Few Hours Later...**

After brushing my teeth, I strip down to my boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**I finally got another chapter done. Sorry it took me so long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Months Later: 3/21/2013 3:23 AM**

"Ok John...it's time for you to start pushing...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"I'm going to count to three and when I say three, I want you to start pushing...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"1...2...3...push, push, push, push, push." Dr. McMahon says excitedly. I bare down and giver her one good push.

"Alright John, I can see the head. Let me know when you're ready to start pushing again...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. A few seconds later...

"I'm ready." I say.

"Ok. On the count of three you can start pushing again...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"1...2...3...push, push, push, push, push." Dr. McMahon says. I bare down again and give her another good push. _Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!_

"You're doing great John. One more push and your baby will be out of you...ok?" Dr. McMahon says. I start pushing again and a few seconds later...the baby is all the way out of me.

"Congratulations John and Randy. You guys are now the proud parents of a baby boy." Dr. McMahon says as she lifts the baby up and I smile at the sight of my baby boy.

"He's...he's beautiful." I mumble.

"You did great baby." Randy says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks." I say.

"I'm going to hand him off to a nurse and as soon as she weighs and measures him, you can hold him...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I say.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"What's his name?" Dr. McMahon asks Randy and I.

"Matthew Keith Calaway." I say.

"That's a great name. I'm going to fill out a birth certificate and then you both can sign it...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks Randy and I.

"Ok. When...when can I hold my baby?" I ask Dr. McMahon.

"You can hold him as soon as the nurse gets done weighing and measuring him." Dr. McMahon says.

"O...ok." I say. A couple of minutes later...After Randy and I finish signing the birth certificate, Randy hands the birth certificate to Dr. McMahon.

"Thank you sir. Are you guys ready to see your baby?" Dr. McMahon asks Randy and I.

"Yes." Randy and I say in unison. The nurse lays Matthew on my stomach and after placing my right arm on his back, I place my left hand on the back of his head and pick him up and set him down on my chest.

"Hey Matthew. My name is John. I...I can't believe you're finally here. I love you so much baby boy. I...I love you." I say as I start to cry.

"Can...can I hold him?" Randy asks me. I shake my head yes. Randy picks him up and starts rocking him back and forth. I look to my left and I smile at my Dad.

"You did great buddy." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad." I say.

"You're welcome son." Dad says.

"I'm...I'm sorry to interrupt your guys' little moment; but I...I have to clean you up and get you onto a new bed...ok?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"I...I have to take Matthew to the nursery in a couple of minutes...ok?" The nurse who weighed and measured Matthew, says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Alright guys, it's time for me to take Matthew to the nursery...ok?" The nurse says.

"Ok." I say.

"O...ok." Randy says. Randy hands Matthew over to the nurse and she places Matthew in a bassinet and starts wheeling him towards the door.

"I'm almost done cleaning you up...ok John?" Dr. McMahon asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Dr. McMahon and a nurse just got done transfering me to a new bed.

"Dr. McMahon and I are going to take you to your room now...ok?" The nurse asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later...**

Dr. McMahon and the nurse wheel me into my room and after wheeling me over to the corner of the room, they hook me up to a bunch of machines and leave the room. Dr. McMahon told me she would be back in a few minutes to check on me.

"I'm really tired." I say.

"Me too." Randy says as he sits down on the make shift bed.

"Me three. I'm going to out to the waiting room and tell Mickie and Steve that the baby is here...ok?" Dad asks Randy and I.

"Ok. Are you going to come back to my room after you're done talking to Mickie and Steve?" I ask Dad.

"Ah...I'm going to take Mickie home and then I'll come back here...ok?" Dad asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Get some sleep buddy. You too Randy." Dad says.

"Ok Daddy. Love you." I say.

"I love you too buddy." Dad says.

"Bye Mr. Calaway." Randy says.

"Bye Randy." Dad says. Dad walks over to the hospital room door, opens it, and walks out of the room. The door closes behind him.

"Good night baby." I mumble.

"Good night Johnny. I love you." Randy says.

"What?" I ask Randy.

"I...I love you." Randy says.

"Do...do you mean it?" I ask Randy.

"Yes baby." Randy says.

"I love you too Randy." I say.

"Night." I say.

"Night." Randy says. A few minutes later...I drift to sleep.

**Woooo Centon goodness. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Few Years Later...06/03/2016 3:30 AM**

It was hard; but Randy and I made it through High School. After Matthew was born, Randy moved into the basement of my house. I also moved into the basement of the house. Matthew slept in a crib a few feat away from our bed. Dad, and Randy's brother were ok with Randy and I moving into the basement together. They were even ok with Randy and I sleeping in the same bed. Randy and my Dad paid for all of the baby stuff that Randy and I needed. Steve gave Randy 200 dollars a week spending money. The money came out of Randy's trust fund. Randy and I hired a baby sitter to take care of Matthew while Randy and I went to school. Randy and I managed to finish with good grades. Tonight is graduation night. Mickie, Tara, Randy, and I got into University of Washington, so the four of us will be starting college in the fall.

Randy, Matthew, and I moved into our own apartment two days after my 18th birthday. Randy and I got married a month after I turned 18. Our beautiful baby boy is three. He's potty trained and he can count to 20 all by himself. He's so smart. Tonight is the night that Randy, Mickie, Tara, and I graduate from high school. Mickie and Tara got married a couple of months after Mickie turned 18. Tara turned 18 before Mickie did.. They live two apartments down from us. I went on the pill after I gave birth to Matthew.

I awaken to the sound of yelling. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up.

"Daddy!" Matthew yells.

"Daddy!" Matthew yells again. I get out of bed and make my way over to the bedroom door. I open the door and step out into the hall. I turn right and start walking. A few seconds later...I open the door to Matthew's room. I step into the room and close the door. The room smells like urine.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask Matthew.

"Bad dream." Matthew mumbles.

"I'm sorry buddy. Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?" I ask Matthew as I start walking towards his bed. A few seconds later...

"I...I was being chased by a dinosaur." Matthew says.

"I'm sorry buddy." I say as I pick up Matthew and he wraps his arms around my neck. His pajama bottoms are wet and so is his pajama shirt.

"I...I wet the bed." Matthew says.

"I know you did buddy. I'll change the sheets after I give you a bath...ok?" I ask Matthew.

"Ok Daddy. Love you." Matthew says.

"I love you too buddy." I say. The door opens and I turn around and I smile at the sight of a tired looking Randy.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey. I...I woke up after you got out of bed...and after fully waking up...I...I got out of bed and...and I started looking for you, and...anyways, I found you. Is...is Matthew ok?" Randy asks me.

"Matthew had a bad dream and wet the bed. I'm going to go give him a bath. Can you change the sheets for me please?" I ask Randy.

"Sure baby. I'll meat you in the bathroom after I'm done changing the sheets...ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok baby. Love you." I say.

"I love you too baby. I love you Matthew." Randy says.

"Love you too Daddy." Matthew says.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Randy and I just got done bathing Matthew. After he gets dressed, the three of us exit the bathroom and make our way over to the bed. The room no longer smells like urine and Matthew's bed has clean sheets on it. While I was bathing Matthew, Randy put clean sheets and a potty pad on the bed. The potty pad is under the sheets.

"Can I go back to sleep now Daddies?" Matthew asks Randy and I.

"Sure buddy. Your Dad and I will be in our room if you need anything...ok?" I ask Matthew.

"Ok Daddy. Night night." Matthew says.

"Good night buddy. Love you." I say.

"Love you too Daddy." Matthew says. After Matthew climbs into bed, I pull the covers over him, and after Randy and I give him a kiss on the forehead, we exit Matthew's bedroom and make our way to our room. Randy and I climb into bed and a couple of minutes later...we drift to sleep.

**Four Hours Later...**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. I open my eyes, and after wiping the sleep out of them, I roll onto my back and smile at Randy.

"Good morning baby." I say.

"Good morning." Randy says as he gives me a kiss.

"I'm hard." I say.

"Me too. Wanna have a quickie before we go wake Matthew up?" Randy asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok." Randy says as he leans down and gives me a kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. After kissing for a couple of minutes...Randy pulls away and after throwing the covers off of us, he starts kissing his way down my chest. He takes my left nipple into his mouth and he sucks on it until it becomes a hard nub. He does the same to my right nipple and then he starts kissing his way down my belly. He runs his tongue over my belly button and I let out a moan.

"I...I want you in me." I mumble.

"Hold on baby. I'm not done kissing your belly yet." Randy says as he kisses my belly button. I let out a moan and Randy starts to laugh.

"Stop teasing me Randy. Please." I say.

"Mmmmm ok." Randy says. Randy grabs a hold of my boxer briefs and I raise my hips so he can take my boxer briefs off. After taking my boxer briefs off, he takes the head of my cock into his mouth and I buck my hips and let out a moan. Randy sucks on the head of my cock for a few seconds and then he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Feels so good." I say. Randy sucks on my cock for a few more seconds and then he releases me and I let out a groan.

"Why...why did you stop?" I ask Randy.

"I don't want you to cum until I'm inside of you." Randy says.

"Ahhhhhh...come on Randy. Hurry up and get inside of me." I say.

"Patience is a virtue baby." Randy says. Randy gets off of bed and opens one of the nightstand drawers. He takes the lube out of the drawer, closes the drawer, takes off his boxer briefs, and climbs onto the bed. I spread my legs and I let out a groan as my hip pops.

"Are you ok baby?" Randy asks me.

"My hip just popped." I say.

"Ooooh...I'm sorry baby." Randy says as he bends down and gives me a kiss on the hip.

"I...I don't need any prep baby." I say.

"Are you sure?" Randy asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Ok." Randy says. Randy opens the bottle of lube and squirts some onto his cock. He strokes himself a couple of times and once his cock is covered in lube, he closes the lid on the lube, sets the bottle down, wipes the excess lube on the bed, and then slides into me.

"Ah...fuck. Hurts." I mumble.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Randy asks me.

"No. Give...give me a minute." I say.

"Ok." Randy says. A few seconds later...

"Move." I mumble. Randy slowly pulls out of me and then he pushes into me and the both of us let out a moan. Randy angles his hips a bit and I let out a moan as he hits my prostate dead on.

"Fuck baby. Do...do it again." I say. Randy pulls out of me and then pushes into me again and the both of us moan. A couple of minutes later...the both of us cum whispering each others names. After recuperating, Randy pulls out of me and the both of us let out a groan.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"For what?" Randy asks me.

"Thank you for taking care of my hard on for me." I say.

"You're welcome. Thank you for letting me make love to our beautiful ass." Randy says.

"You're welcome." I say as the both of us start to laugh.

"Let's take a shower and get dressed. We have to meat Mickie, and Tara at Denny's in an hour." Randy says.

"Oh shit...I forgot about that. Good thing I have you here." I say.

"Yeah...good thing." Randy says.

**An Hour Later...9:30 AM**

We just arrived at Denny's and after getting out of the car, the three of us head inside. On the way to the restaurant, Mickie texted Randy and told him that they were running late, and Randy texted back and asked her if she wanted Randy and I to get us a table, and she said yes.

"Welcome to Denny's. You guys can sit wherever you like." A waitress says to Randy, Matthew, and I.

"Ok...ah...oh look, there's a table." Randy says as he points to a table towards the back of the restaurant. Randy, Matthew and I walk over to the table and sit down. A couple of minutes later...Mickie and Tara walk in the front door and Randy waves at them and the both of them walk over to the table and sit down next to Matthew. Mickie's on the left of Matthew and Tara is on the right.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask Mickie and Tara.

"Not much. Are you guys excited for tonight?" Mickie asks Randy and I.

"Yes!" Randy and I say excitedly.

"Us too. I can't believe we're finally graduating." Mickie says.

"I know right. It was tough; but Randy and I managed, and the both of us are graduating." I say.

"We've come a long way baby, and tonight...at roughly 9:00, you and I will be high school graduates." Randy says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy." Matthew says.

"Yeah buddy." Randy and I say in unison.

"Why do I have two Daddies?" Matthew asks Randy and I.

"Ah...when...when a man and a man love each other, they get married and have babies together." I say.

"How are babies made?" Matthew asks Randy and I. _Why is my child so inquisitive?_

"Your Daddies will tell you where babies come from when you get older...ok?" Mickie asks Matthew.

"Ok Aunt Mickie." Matthew says as he goes back to coloring his menu. **(A.N. The waitress from earlier, walked up to the table a couple of minutes ago and gave Matthew a kids menu, and she also gave Randy and John a menu. Randy told the waitress, (Karen) that they were waiting for two more people and she brought over two more menus. Oh, and Matthew is sitting on a booster seat that the waitress brought over when she brought them there menus.) **

"Thanks Mickie." Randy says.

"You're welcome guys." Mickie says. A couple of minutes later...

"Hey guys. My name is Karen and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Karen asks us.

"Ah...can I get a Pepsi with no ice and an orange juice for the little guy, please?" I ask Karen.

"Sure, and for you sir?" Karen asks Randy.

"Can I get a large glass of apple juice and a glass of water please?" Randy asks Karen.

"Sure, and what would you two fine ladies like to drink?" Karen asks Mickie and Tara.

"Can I get a diet Pepsi and a glass of water please?" Mickie asks Karen.

"Sure thing cutie, and what would you like to drink?" Karen asks Tara. Tara rolls her eyes and says...

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice and a glass of water with no ice?...please." Tara mumbles the please.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Karen asks us.

"Ah...I do." I say.

"Yeah, what he said." Mickie, Tara, and Randy say in unison which causes the four of us to laugh.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Karen says.

"Who wants to order first?" I ask Randy, Mickie, and Tara. I already know what Matthew wants, because he always gets pancakes when we go to Denny's. **(A.N. I hope that made sense.) **

"You can order first if you want." Tara says.

"Ah...ok. Can I get the chicken strip basket and two orders of Mozzarella sticks please?" I ask Karen.

"Ah...sure. Do you want anything else to eat?" Karen asks me.

"Ah...yeah. Can I get the pancake's off of the kids menu please?" I ask Karen.

"Sure. How do you want your eggs cooked?" Karen asks me.

"Scrambled please." I say.

"Ok, and what can I get for you sir?" Karen asks Randy.

"Can I get the T-Bone steak and eggs please?" Randy asks Karen.

"How do you want your eggs cooked?" Karen asks Randy.

"Scrambled." Randy says.

"Ok...what kind of toast do you want?" Karen asks Randy.

"I want an English muffin with lots of butter on it." Randy says. Randy loves butter.

"Ok. What would you like to eat cutie?" Karen asks Mickie.

"Ah...can I get the country fried steak and eggs please." Mickie says.

"Sure. How do you want your eggs cooked?" Karen asks Mickie.

"Over medium, and I want an English muffin too please." Mickie says.

"Ok. By the way, you have really pretty eyes." Karen says.

"Ah...thanks." Mickie says.

"Can you stop hitting on my wife please." Tara says to Karen.

"Wife?" Karen asks Tara.

"Yes ma'am. Mickie and I are married." Tara says.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't know." Karen says.

"It's ok ma'am." Tara says.

"O...ok. What...what would you like to eat miss?" Karen asks Tara.

"Can I get the Southwestern Steak Burrito please?" Tara asks Karen.

"Sure. Do...do you guys want anything else?" Karen asks Mickie, Randy, Tara, and I.

"Ah...no thanks." I say.

"Yeah...what he said." Randy, Tara, and Mickie say in unison.

"O...ok. I'll be right back with your drinks." Karen says as she picks up our menus and walks away.

"I think you scared her Tara." Randy says.

"I hope so. No one hits on my wife and gets away with it." Tara says as we share a laugh.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later...**

We just finished eating, and after Tara pays the bill, we leave the restaurant and hop into our cars. The five of us decided to go to a Seattle Storm basketball game that starts in an hour.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Randy pulls the car into a parking space and after Randy and I take our seat-belts off, he turns the car off, and the both of us open our doors and get out of the car.

"I'll grab Matthew." Randy says.

"Ok. I'll go pay for the parking." I say.

"Ok." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Randy and Tara managed to buy us five tickets that are right next to each other. After buying soda, water bottles, and popcorn, we find our seats and sit down.

**A Couple Of Hours Later...**

The Storm won the game, 89-87. They played the L.A. Sparks. My favorite player, Sue Bird, finished with 19 points, three rebounds, six assists, four steals, and one block. After throwing our trash away, we exit Key Arena and make our way to the side of the right side of the arena. We walk over to one of the driveways, and a few minutes later, a car pulls up to the top of the drive way and the driver rolls down there window.

"Look buddy...it's Sue Bird. Do you want to go up to her car and ask her for an autograph?" Randy asks Matthew. There a few people surrounding her car.

"Sure Daddy." Matthew says.

"Ok buddy." Randy says as he picks Matthew up and Tara, Mickie, Randy, and I start walking towards her car. A few seconds later...

"Hi...hi Sue. Can...can my son have your autograph?" Randy asks Sue.

"Sure. Do you have a piece of paper I can sign?" Sue asks Randy.

"Yeah...here...here you go ma'am. I...I don't have a pen; but I see that you have one on your front see, so do you think you could use your pen. I mean...that sounded a lot less." Before Randy can finish his babbling, I interrupt him.

"You're babbling baby." I say to Randy.

"Oh...sorry. Ah...here you go ma'am." Randy says as he hands Sue the poster. She picks up the pen that's in the cup holder and after signing the poster, she hands it back to Randy.

"Thank you ma'am. My son and husband absolutely adore you. I'll...I'll put this poster on my sons wall when we get home." Randy says.

"Um...can...can I ask you a personal question?" Sue asks Randy.

"Ah...sure." Randy says.

"How...how old are you and your son?" Sue asks Randy. _Randy and I get this question a lot. _

"I'm 18 and my son is three." Randy says.

"Oh...ok. How old is your husband?" Sue asks Randy.

"I'm also 18." I pipe in.

"Oh...hi sir. How are you doing?" Sue asks me.

"I'm...I'm doing good. Can...can I have your autograph?" I ask Sue.

"Sure." Sue says. I hand her my poster and after she signs it, she hands it back to me.

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome. I gotta go, or else I'm going to be late. I'm supposed to meat my wife for lunch in half an hour." Sue says.

"O...ok ma'am. Have a nice day unless you made other plans." Randy says.

"You too. Bye." Sue says as she rolls her window up, and after Randy, Mickie, Tara, and I back away from her car, she pulls out of the driveway, turns left, and starts driving down the street.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Ladies and gentlemen...I present to you, the class of 2016!" The principal says as everyone starts clapping. All of the seniors stand up and throw there caps into the air. I turn to Randy and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and a few seconds later...Randy lets go of me, and I let go of him, and Randy kisses me and he runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access.

"We...we did it baby." I say after we pull away from each other.

"I...I know. I'm...I'm proud of us." Randy says.

"Me too." I say.

**A.N. What a glorious end to a wonderful chapter. Up next, the senior all nighter. **


	12. Chapter 12

I need help please. I need suggestions for a new chapter. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I hope I've never mentioned what happened to John's other Daddy. **

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"We did it guys." Mickie says.

"Yeah we did. I'm glad we're finally done." I say.

"Me too." Tara says.

"We should go find Dad and Matthew." Mickie says.

"Ok." I say. Randy and I interlace our hands and Mickie and Tara interlace there hands, and after stepping off of the small starge, we start walking walking towards the back of the field. A couple of minutes later...

"Daddies." Matthew says as he runs up to Randy and I. I pick him up and give him a hug and then I hand him to Randy. Randy gives him a hug and then sets him down.

"I'm proud of you son." Dad says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks...thanks Daddy." I mumble as I start crying.

"You're welcome buddy. I love you so much John." Dad says as he starts rubbing my back.

"I love you too Daddy." I say as I let go of my Dad and he lets go of me.

"Daddy." Mickie says.

"Yeah baby girl." Dad says as he turns around.

"I love you Daddy." Mickie says as she walks up to Dad and wraps her arms around her.

"I love you too babygirl." Dad says.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Hey guys. My name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Aaron asks Randy, Matthew, Tara, Mickie, Dad, and I.

"Can I get a Coor's Light and a glass of water please?" Dad asks Aaron.

"Sure, and for you?" Aaron asks me.

"Ah...can I get a Pepsi and a kids sized Root Beer please?" I ask Aaron.

"Sure, and for you?" Aaron asks Randy.

"Can I get a Root Beer please?" Randy asks Aaron.

"Sure, and for you?" Aaron asks Mickie.

"Can I get a Pepsi please?" Mickie asks Aaron.

"Sure, and for you?" Aaron asks Tara.

"Ah...can I get a glass of Lemonade please?" Tara asks Aaron.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Aaron asks us.

"Ah...yes. Matthew is going to have the kids cheeseburger and the five of us are going to share The Westport and The Alaskan. Oh, and we're also going to share two orders of Mozerella Sticks and two orders of Chicken Wings." Dad says as he points to Matthew and then he points to himself, Randy, Tara, Mickie, and I.

"Ok. I'll be right back with your guys drinks." Aaron says as he picks up our menus, winks at Dad, and walks away.

"Did he just wink at you?" I ask Dad.

"Ah...yeah." Dad says.

"He's kind of cute Dad. You should ask him out." Mickie says.

"Ah...no...no thanks. I'm...I'm not ready." Dad mumbles.

"It's...it's been six years since Dad left us, and...and I think that you should start dating again." I say.

"I agree with Johnny." Mickie says.

"Yeah, I...I guess you guys are right. I think I'm going to ask him out when he comes back to the table." Dad says.

"Ok." I say. A couple of minutes later...

"Here are your guys' drinks. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your appitizers, ok?" Aaron asks all of us.

"O...ok. Ah...can...can I ask you something?" Dad asks Aaron.

"Sure." Aaron says.

"Would...would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Dad asks Aaron.

"I would love that. I'm going to give you my phone number and you can go ahead and call me when you want to go out, ok?" Aaron asks Dad.

"Ok." Dad says. After Aaron gives Dad his phone number, he kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

"That...that was weird." Dad says.

"What was?" I ask Dad.

"I've never had a guy kiss me on the cheek after I ask him out." Dad says.

"I thought it was kind of cute. You're blushing right now..." Before I can finish my sentence, Dad interrupts me.

"I am not blushing." Dad says as he puts his head down.

"Yes you are Dad." Mickie says.

"Shut up." Dad says playfully.

"Grandpa." Matthew says to Dad.

"Yeah buddy." Dad says.

"I love you." Matthew says.

"I love you too buddy." Dad says. Matthew goes back to coloring and Dad, Mickie, Tara, Randy, and I start talking about college.

**Two Hours Later...**

After dinner, Dad paid the bill and the six of us exited the restaurant and started walking back to our cars. We headed to Dad's house, and once at Dad's house, we hopped out of our cars and headed inside. We handed Dad Matthew's over night bag and after saying good bye to Matthew and Dad, Mickie, Tara, Randy, and I left the house and hopped in the car that Randy and I share. We drove to our high school gym and once at the gym, we hopped out of the car, grabbed our bags out of the trunk, and headed inside, and now, Randy and I are snacking on pizza and popcorn.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too. What do you want to do after we're done eating?" Randy asks me.

"Ah...can we go swimming?" I ask Randy. _Our high school has it's own swimming pool and it's located below the gym. _**(A.N. I don't think I've ever really talked about the gym before.) **

"Sure. After we're done swimming, can we go to the theater and watch some movies?" Randy asks me. _The gym is connected to the theater where all of the school plays are heald. _

"Sure. We should go find Mickie and Tara after we're done watching movies." I say.

"Ok." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Randy and I just got done eating, and after throwing away our trash, we exit the gym and make our way down to the pool.

**A Few Minutes Later... (A.N. John and Randy were facing away from each other when they were putting on there swim trunks, so John didn't see Randy getting hard. I hope that makes sense.)**

"You're hard baby." I say as I gesture to the noticeable bulge in Randy's swim trunks.

"I...I know. I can't help it though baby. Every...everytime I see you naked...I...I get hard." Randy says.

"Seriously?" I ask Randy.

"Yeah." Randy mumbles as he puts his head down. I walk over to Randy and place my hands under his chin. I lift his head up and give him a kiss.

"I...I would give you a blow job; but someone might walk in on us." I say.

"Yeah...you're...you're right. Why don't you go ahead and start swimming, and I'll meat you out there in a few minutes, ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After giving Randy another kiss, I exit the locker room, walk over to the pool, and dive in.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Randy jumps into the pool and swims over to me.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey. Do you want to go jump off the diving board?" Randy asks me.

"Sure." I say. Randy and I climb out of the pool and make our way to the diving board. Randy climbs the ladder and once at the top of the diving board, he walks to the end of it, and jumps off. After he resurfaces, I climb to the top of the diving board, walk to the end of it, and jump off. I hit the water and after resurfaving, I swim over to Randy.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Randy and I lay down on the floor in the gymnasium and fall asleep.

**Boring Chapter. Sorry guys. The next one will be longer and better. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Weeks Later...**

"What are you doing?" I ask Randy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Randy asks me as he takes a puff of his cigarette. Randy left the apartment a couple of minutes ago, and Matthew and I went looking for him. We found him leaning up against our car...smoking.

"It looks like you're smoking. I thought you were going to quit." I say.

"You thought wrong." Randy says. I let go of Matthew's hand, walk over to Randy, grab the cigarette out of his mouth and break it.

"What the fuck was that for?" Randy asks me as I throw the cigarette on the ground and step on it.

"Give me the rest of your cigarettes." I say.

"What? No." Randy says angrily.

"Give me the rest of your cigarettes Randy." I say again.

"No." Randy says. I take a deep breath. I try to reach into Randy's pocket; but he shoves me away from him and I land on my back and hit my head on the concrete. I roll onto my side and place my hand on the back of my head. Luckily I'm not bleeding; but my head hurts really bad.

"Oh Johnny. I'm sorry baby. I..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Get away from me!" I yell at Randy.

"Baby please...I'm...I'm sorry." Randy says as he drops to his knees in front of me. Matthew's crying.

"Come here baby boy." Randy says to Matthew.

"Don't you dare touch him Randy." I say as I sit up.

"Baby..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Just...just shut up Randy. I...I don't want to talk to you right now. Fuck!" I yell the last part.

"Daddy. Why...why are you...you and Dad yelling at each other?" Matthew asks me as he starts wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. I stand up, stumble around for a couple of seconds, (I got dizzy when I stood up.) walk over to Matthew, and pick him up.

"You're Daddy and I mad at each other. That's...that's why we're yelling at each other baby boy." I say as I start rubbing his back.

"I'm really, really, really sorry baby. I...I didn't mean to push you...well I did; but..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I turn around, and interrupt him.

"What did you just say?" I ask Randy angrily.

"I...I said that I meant to push you; but..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"That's what I thought you said. You...you fucking bastard. Matthew...Matthew and I are going to go over to my sisters house...fuck. I hate you so much right now!" I yell.

"Daddy. No yelling...no yelling." Matthew mumbles as he starts crying harder.

"Shh baby boy. It's ok." I say as I start rubbing his back again.

"I'm sorry baby. Please...please don't leave me. Please." Randy says as he starts walking towards me.

"Get away from me Randy. Fuck...don't you ever listen?" I ask Randy.

"I'm sorry." Randy mumbles.

"I don't care if you're sorry Randy. Just...just leave me alone...ok?" I ask Randy.

"Ok." Randy mumbles as he puts his head down.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

After packing a couple of suit cases for Matthew and I, the both of us exit the apartment, and make our way over to my sisters apartment. The both of us are crying. Matthew and I are holding hands, and the suit cases are in my left hand. I knock on the door and a few seconds later, the door opens.

"Hey guys. I was just about to call you...what's...what's wrong Johnny? Why are you crying?" Tara asks me as she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around me.

"Randy...he...Randy...I...Randy." I mumble as I drop the suit cases, let go of Matthew's hand, and wrap my arms around Tara.

"Johnny...you're not making any sense buddy. Did something happen to Randy? Is he hurt? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Tara asks me. I shake my head no.

"Daddy. No cry. Pick up." Matthew says. I let go of Tara, and after she lets go of me, I turn to my left, pick Matthew up, and he wraps his arms around me.

"What happened John? Why...why are you crying?" Tara asks me.

"Randy...Randy and I got in a...a fight." I mumble.

"Oh buddy. Why don't you go ahead and come in and I'll grab your bags...ok?" Tara asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"I'm...I'm sorry that Randy hurt you Johnny. I...are...are you sure that you don't want me to call the cops? I mean...a...a man should never lay his hands on his husband, and..." Before Mickie can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I'm...I'm sure Mickie. Can...can you take care of Matthew and call Dad for me please? I'm going to go lay down. My head hurts, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Tara interrupts me.

"Do...do you want me to get you some Tylenol and a bag of ice?" Tara asks me.

"Yes...yes please." I say.

"Ok." Tara says.

"Daddy." Matthew says.

"Yeah buddy." I say.

"Are you still mad at Daddy?" Matthew asks me.

"Yes buddy. I'm still mad at Daddy." I say.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Matthew says.

"It's ok buddy. I'm going to go lay down. Mickie and Tara are going to watch you while I sleep...ok?" I ask Matthew.

"Ok Daddy. I love you." Matthew says.

"I love you too buddy." I say.

**A.N. Read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. John doesn't have a concussion. From experience, when I get hurt, I sleep. That's just how I am though. **

**A Couple Of Hours Later...**

I awaken to the sound of someone calling my name. I open my eyes and let out a groan.

"Hey buddy." Dad says as he bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Daddy. Why...why are you here?" I ask my Dad.

"Mickie called me and told me what happened. I stopped the car, turned around, and started driving back to Seattle. I would have gotten here sooner if it wasn't for the traffic." Dad says.

"It's ok Daddy. I'm glad that you're here." I say.

"I...I can't believe Randy pushed you. I...I want to call the cops on him; but...but I won't because...because you don't want to get Randy in trouble." Dad says.

"Randy...Randy said that he meant to push me; but I...I honestly think that he didn't mean to push me...you know?" I ask Dad.

"Yeah buddy, I know." Dad says.

"I...I don't think Randy was trying to hurt me." I say.

"Honestly buddy, I don't think he was trying to hurt you. Randy loves you, and I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt you on purpose...you know?" Dad asks me.

"Yeah...I know. Is...is Matthew ok?" I ask Dad.

"Yeah. Mickie and Tara took him out to eat." Dad says.

"Ok. I'm...I'm going to go back to sleep." I say.

"Ok buddy. I'm going to go home; but if you need me, call me, ok?" Dad asks me.

"Ok Daddy." I say.

"I love you buddy." Dad says.

"I love you to Daddy. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Dad says. After giving me another kiss on the forehead, he leaves the room, and I close my eyes and fall asleep.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes, roll onto my back, and let out a groan.

"Hey Mickie." I say.

"Hey Johnny. Tara and I took Matthew out to dinner. We brought you back a burger, fries, and a chocolate shake." Mickie says as she sets the food down on the bed side table.

"Thanks Mickie. Can...can you go get me some Tylenol please?" I ask Mickie.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Mickie says.

"Ok, thanks." I say. A couple of minutes later...

"Here you go Johnny. Two Tylenol and a bottle of water." Mickie says as she hands me the Tylenol and the bottle of water. After taking the Tylenol, I set the bottle of water down next to me, and reach over to the nightstand and pick up the bag of food.

"I'm going to go check on Matthew and Tara. Holler if you need me, ok?" Mickie asks me.

"Ok. Is Matthew doing ok? Has he been asking about me?" I ask Mickie.

"He asked Tara if you were gonna be ok, and she told him yes. He wants to see you; but I told him no, because you we're hurt, and yeah." Mickie says.

"Can you tell him that I love him?" I ask Mickie.

"Sure Johnny. I'm gonna leave you to eat. Holler if you need me, ok?" Mickie asks me.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

I just got done eating, and after throwing my trash into the trash can that's next to the bed, I lay back down, and fall asleep.

**A.N. The next chapter will be longer. Promise. I'll explain why Randy hurt John in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Next Day...**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I roll onto my back and let out a groan.

"What do you want?" I ask Randy.

"I'm...I'm sorry baby. I really am. I...I told you that I meant to push you; but...I lied. I didn't mean to push you baby. I would never do anything to hurt you. You're an amazing man, and I love you to death. After our argument yesterday, I...I stayed outside until you were done packing your bags, and then I went home, and...and I sat down on the couch and started thinking about why I pushed you, and I couldn't think of anything...you know? Like, I couldn't think of any good reason as to why I pushed you. I'm not making any sense..fuck. I..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I know baby. I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me. Personally, I think that you may have fealt threatened by the fact that I was trying to forcefully take your cigarettes away from you. You didn't even push me that hard. I tripped over my own feat. I...I didn't tell anybody though. I...I told them that you pushed me really, really, really hard. I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry that I made you look like the villan. You were just trying to get me away from you. You were probably scared that I was angrilly aproaching you. I mean, I would have been scared to. I'm sorry baby. Everyone's mad at you, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Randy interrupts me.

"I...I told them my side of the story baby. I told them that I...I didn't even push you that hard. God baby...I never should have pushed you in the first place. I...I got scared, and..." Before Randy can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"It's ok baby. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" I ask Randy.

"I forgive you baby. Can...can I have a kiss?" Randy asks me.

"Sure." I say as I sit up and give Randy a kiss.

"Your breath smells bad." Randy says.

"Sorry." I say.

"It's ok. Why don't you go ahead and shower and get dressed, and after your done, we'll go get some breakfast with Tara, Mickie, and Matthew, ok?" Randy asks me.

"Ok baby. Love you." I say.

"I love you too" Randy says as he gives me a kiss.

**Cute little, tiny, short chapter. Now you all know why Randy pushed John. I know this sounds bad; but I am getting really, really, really bored with this story. I am starting to lose my muse. **


	17. Chapter 17

**06/29/2016 **

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it!" I yell.

"Ok!" Randy yells back. I get off of the couch and walk over to the front door. I open the door and I am met with the sight of Bully Ray.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Mark, AKA...Bully Ray.

"I came to apologize." Mark says.

"Apologize? You've got to be kidding me. You almost killed my baby Mark. I..." Before I can finish my sentence, Mark interrupts me.

"I...I know I did Johnny, and I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry." Mark says as he puts his head down.

"Why are you apologizing to me now Mark? I mean, you've been out of prison for like, six months, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Mark interrupts me.

"It...it took me six months to gain up the courage to come over here and apologize for what I did to you and your family." Mark says.

"Wow. Ah...I don't know what to say Mark." I say.

"Please say that you forgive me. I...I spent a lot of time thinking while I was in prison and...and I came to the conclusion that I was gay, and...and the reason I pushed you and beat you up, was because I...I was scared of you. Wait...that doesn't sound right. I was scared of homosexuals, and..." Before Mark can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I understand Mark. I'm glad that you came over here and apologized for what you did. Thank you, and I accept your apology." I say.

"You…you do?" Mark asks me.

"Yes Mark…I do." I say.

"Ooooooh, thank you so much Johnny. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Mark says as he takes a step forward and wraps his arms around me.

"You're welcome Mark. Thanks for apologizing." I say.

"You're welcome. Have a good day Johnny." Mark says.

"You too." I say.

"Bye." Mark says.

"Bye." I say as I close the door and let out a groan. _That went well. I'm glad that he finally apologized. _

**The End!**


End file.
